Percy Jackson One-Shots
by Sarcastically-Nerdy
Summary: A book where you the reader is paired up with the characters from the Percy Jackson and Olympians and Hero's of Olympus. I own nothing in this book expect things stated otherwise(I.e: OCs and some plots). Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Barbie's Tomb (Percy)

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this is the first thing I have ever written. It sucks and I know it, but it is here for sentimental reasons. So trust me, it gets better.**

* * *

You are sitting at the base of Thaila's tree reading your favorite book enjoying the peace and quiet, the two things that don't come with your boyfriend.

"(Y/N), hey (Y/N). What'cha doing?" Speak of the devil. You look up to see two sea-green eyes staring into your (E/C) ones. Yep, that's right your boyfriend is the one and only Percy Jackson. You two have been friends since his first day at camp. You can still remember how you two got together.

*Flashback*  
3rd person P.O.V  
It was a normal summer afternoon, the Titan war had ended a few weeks before. Everyone was doing thier part in helping out... except the Aphrodite cabin. They were ploting on how to get together their newest OTP, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and (Y/N) (L/N) daughter of (G/P). As for those two they still remain painfully oblivious of each others feeling ... for nearly 5 years. I mean seriously, how worse could it get? Someone could scream to the both of them, "JUST KISS ALREADY!" and they would still be oblivious! Okay, the ranting aside, most people at camp were routing for the two, but after all these years the Aphrodite cabin decided to step in (except Drew) and help.

So this is where we are now. (Y/N) was walking aroud camp reading (Favorite book), again. She was walking in front of the Aphrodite cabin when suddenly she was pulled inside (unless you live there, then you are surrounded by your siblings).

"Hey! What the Hade-" (Y/N) stopped midsentence and sniffed the air and held back a gag. "What is this place? Barbie's tomb?"

"Oh, very funny. Anyway, we are here to help you with your problem!" One camper said.

"Problem? What problem? Only problem I know of is me dying for lack of air in here."

"Your love life, of course!" Someone said, ignoring her last comment.

"Yeah! we are going to set you up with Percy!"

"WHAT!?" (Y/N) yelled.

"I know. Amazing, Right?"

They then went into very, very detailed plans that left (Y/N) blushing. At one point (Y/N) finally got out by throwing one of their high heels at them. She made a mad dash to the (G/P) cabin (unless Aphrodite is your mom, then you went into the woods). Her sibling(s) weren't there so she flopped down on her bed (or a log) taking deep breaths of fresh air.

There is a knocking at the door (or footst- you know what, I think you understand what I mean) and she feared it was the Aphrodite kids. Her fears were proven wrong when a familiar masculine voice called "(Y/N), you in there?"

She quickly got up and opened the door and dragged the person in, shutting the door soon after.

"Wha-what? Why'd you drag me in here?" Percy asked.

"Do you know where I've been for the past two hours?!" (Y/N) said.

"No... Where?" Percy questioned.

"I was kidnapped by Aphrodite! Okay, not Aphrodite... but her kids are almost as bad!"

"Why did they kidnap you?"

"They, um, they said they were helping with my love life. Also getting together their new OTP..." (Y/N) trailed off.

"Who?" Percy prodded.

"Me and you." (Y/N) mumbled.

"What? I couldn't understand you."

"Me and you." She said louder.

Percy just stood there with a shocked looked on his faced. "Me and you?" A grin suddenly broke out on his face. He walked forward until he was right in front of (Y/N). "That doesn't sound so bad..."

(Y/N) looked up into his sea-green eyes and saw emotions swirling, but there was one prominent one. It's name? Love.

*Flashback End*  
Your P.O.V:  
"(Y/N), (Y/N)?" Percy said shaking your shoulders. "You okay? You spaced out on me."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked moving to sit in front of you.

A smile graced your lips.

"...About when we first got together.." you replied.

Percy laughed loudly. "I remember that. What'd you say, the cabin smelled like 'Barbie's tomb'?"

"Yeah, and it did! Ask Piper if you don't believe me."

"I believe you, trust me. Now let's go eat lunch."


	2. Turth or-What? (Nico)

_Hmmm what to do, what to do?_ you thought, _I could g-_

"(Y/N)!" someone screamed.

"What?" you yelled. You turned around and saw your friend Piper. _Oh no,_ you internally groaned,

 _She better not try to 'fix' my love life again._

She caught up to you taking deep breaths and gave you a smile that screamed 'I'm going to try to set you up again! What fun!'

"TheRestoftheSeven,Me,Nico,andReynaArePlayingTruthOrDare,andTheyWantYouToPlay,SoComeOn!" she said in one breath. She dragged you to the cabin and brought you to Cabin 3. Half way there you finally processed what she said.

"Truth or- What?! Nononono, I refuse." You said trying to get away. Piper kept her vice-like grip on your arm until you were inside Percy's cabin where you preceded to bang on the door trying to escape only to find it locked. You gave up and sat down next to Reyna, who you gave you an apologetic glance.

"I've already tried that, they've locked all the doors and windows." She said glaring at Percy who just grinned.

You sighed and looked around the circle to see where everyone was sitting (Left to right: You, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Elizabeth, Tyler, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Nico **[Leo is not in this, sorry...]** ).

"Well, lets get this party started!" Piper said clapping her hands.

*One Hour Later*

Its been an hour since you've been locked in the cabin forced to play truth or dare, and you have to admit its not that bad. So far Percy has seaweed wrapped around his head, Jason has a superman costume on, Piper can only say yes or no, Reyna and Annabeth swapped outfits, Nico is wearing a yellow shirt that say 'Bright Ray of Sunshine', Thanks to Hazel. Hazel has a pink star over her left eye, Frank is stuck as a Frog for another 10 minutes, Elizabeth has to wear Hello Kitty contact lenses, Tyler can only speak backwards, you had to sing Space Unicorns (Sorry, couldn't help it, my friend loves that song.), there has been many embarrassing questions asked. Right now it is Piper's turn and she turns to you,

"(Y/N), truth or dare?"

"Dare!" You answer without thinking.

Piper's smirk made you regret saying right away, "Alright, I dare you... To spend ten minutes in the closet with... Nico!"

Before you could protest you and Nico where shoved in a closet. You tried to move away from him but you ran into a wall. You were glad that the closet was dark other wise he would of seen the blush on your cheeks.

"So... What now?" He asked.

"I d-don't k-know." You internally cursed yourself for stuttering.

After a few seconds of silence you spoke up, "Nico, there's something I need to tell you. I've liked, like, like, liked, (Ow, my head) you for a while and I get it if you don't like me back, but I need to get it off my chest so I hope we can still be fri-"

You were cut off by his lips on yours, and after a few seconds he pulled away and whispered,

"I like you too."


	3. Just Stay Safe (Brother Percy)

**A/N: Just so you know, I've always liked the idea that Hermes claims his kids right away. Like, I know it's probably not true(so no need to tell me). I think of it as his way of saying "Yeah, sorry. You're not getting out of here. So don't get your hopes up".**

* * *

The good thing about having only one(or one that you see often) sibling is the fact that your cabin isn't very cramped, unlike some-Hermes' and Aphrodite's to name a few. But the bad side is that the one brother you do have tends to be very, very protective. And it doesn't help that you are eight years younger than him.

It all started when you had first appeared at camp when you were six. At the time Percy was just settling into his cabin at the beginning of the summer after one crazy winter(the gray in his hair _still_ won't go away). Of course as you walked across the camp lines attention was drawn to you. You were placed in the Hermes cabin were you quickly adjusted to the hustle-and-bustle inside. In fact a bond formed between you and the Stoll brothers. And after a week at camp everyone just started to assume that you were a Hermes kid that for some reason wasn't claimed. And most of the Hermes kids hoped that this was the case.

So imagine the shock that came when you were claimed. To put it shortly you had just finished your first prank with Connor and Travis and was running from a very pissed of daughter of Ares. The brothers had made the idiotic choice to split up and meet back at the cabin. So you had just made it into the cabin area when you spotted a panting Connor. He had told you that Travis was hiding out in the Demeter cabin and he had lost Clarisse. And as the Fates would have it at that moment you saw Clarisse (who's hair was dyed a bright pink color) charging across the field. You quickly grabbed Connor's hand and made a mad dash for the bridge that went across the creek. But standing on it was even more angry Ares campers (who's hair were all dyed different shades of pink and purple). So you made the split second decision to just wade across the creek. But as you reached the middle of the creek a glow above your head made everyone stop.

In the end someone had raced to wake up Percy(who had been sleeping until then). Percy- after having the news yelled at him- bounded out of his cabin (still in his sleepwear) and went to discover his new sibling. He was shocked to say the least. And excited. Very, very excited.

About four years later (you had finally turned ten) you found yourself cursing your brother in with the words you've overheard the Ares cabin say. He never let you do anything interesting, claiming it was dangerous. When he finally left to go to Camp Jupiter for his first year of college, you of course took every chance you were given to have some fun( these ideas of course were typically suggested by some Hermes campers).

It was the start of spring break when you were wandering around the cabins (since you stayed at camp year round) that you gained some astounding news. Chiron was finally letting you try and climb the rock wall. See unlike your dearest brother, who could fight Titans and Gaea in his sleep but trembled as soon as he was 10 feet in the air, you were not terribly afraid of heights. In fact you have been waiting weeks for Chiron's permission to climb the rock wall, being previously told you were to young to.

Being the hyper 10 year old you were you quickly raced to your cabin to prepare for your impending climb. But of course the gods decided to throw another roadblock in your quest to climb the rock wall. Apparently during the time you were wandering(and possibly pranking with Conner and Travis, both of which had also returned from college for spring break), Percy had returned to camp and was cheerfully waiting for your return.

As soon as you walking into your cabin and saw Percy sitting on his bed and his suit case sitting next to him on the floor, open but unpacked, you knew that the chance of you climbing the rock wall just plummeted to near impossible while he was present.

"Hey Perce," you stated nervously as you shuffled to his side.

"(Y/N)!" He exclaimed as he pulled you onto the bed for a hug.

"Percy-you-are-suffocating-me!" you wheezed out.

He dropped his hug with a sheepish smile and a rub to the back of his neck. He chuckled a bit, but before he could utter another a word the door to your cabin burst open. Standing in the doorway was a slightly out of breath Conner (you have been able to tell him and his brother apart for a while now).

"Hey (nickname)! I heard about Chiron's permission to-" he cut himself off as he noticed Percy's suspicious glare.

"Chiron's permission for what?" He asked with a small bit of threat in his tone.

"Oh, um, I-um," Conner stuttered, and then promptly dashed away, closing the door behind him.

The tension was so thick in the air you felt has if you could cut it with a knife. "Percy-"

"What did Chiron give you permission for?" He asked.

"Oh, well, you know. Just premissiontoclimbtherockwallsopleaseletmedoit." You rushed out. At his bewildered and furious expression you meekly added, "I love you?"

"Chiron. Did. What?" he muttered

You didn't speak, just looked down at your hands as you fiddled with your thumbs. Slowly Percy started shaking his head. Expecting him to immediately reject this, and deny you from your dream you rushed out a plead.

"Oh Percy, please let me do this! I've always wanted to climb the rock wall and it's-" You spoke, but before you could continue he cut you off.  
"Just- Just stay safe. Please." He whispered. You smiled with joy and leapt onto him, squeezing him with all your might.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" You shouted. Percy smiled at you, already dreading any bad outcomes.

"Yeah, well, at least one of us has the courage to even attempt that thing. Personally I prefer Capture the Flag."

You rolled your eyes at him as you pulled back from the hug, "You know that you could try the rock wall with me, right?"

"(Y/N), I love you dearly, but no amount of blue food would get me on that death trap."

]


	4. Happy, Uh(BFF! Nico) Solangelo

You threw Will a skeptical look as you stood next to him on the deck of the Hades cabin. He had insisted on you coming with him to wake Nico up on his birthday. The problem is, it was almost 8 a.m. and with Nico, the later he is awoken the less like he is to kill someone. Any time before 9:30 is Nico's 'absolute death' mode. So, it makes since why you are not exactly excited to wake Nico up. You've known Nico since he came to camp and has been his friend almost as long, Will on the other hand had known him for about two years. He didn't know what Nico was like in the morning.

You were even less excited by the fact that Will had woken you up at 6 in order to set up the small party for Nico. It was also freaking cold out, but that was excepted in January. Still, you were unamused.

"Just know, I will be using you as a human shield," You told Will as he shifted the wrapped package in his arms. You had one too, but it wasn't anything fancy. You had bought him a new pair of black sneakers since his were practically falling apart. You honestly had no idea what Will had gotten Nico, but he was pretty excited about it.

Will rolled his eyes at you and lifted his hand to the door. He knocked twice, but nobody answered as you predicted. He knocked again, and at the lack of answer he sighed.

"Nico, we will come in whether you answer or not." Once again, Will received no answer and he looked to you. You went to the door and turned the doorknob.

"Nico tends to forget to lock his door." You said as you pushed the door open and stepped behind Will. Once again Will rolled his eyes and stepped into the cabin with a smile on his face. You followed behind him, shut the door, and flipped on the lights.

"Happy, uh..." Will trailed off as the lights flooded he dark cabin. You were curious as to why he had stopped and peaked around him. You had to stifle a laugh at what you saw. It seems that last night Nico hadn't managed to get into his bed fully. His left half was resting peacefully on his pillow, besides the drool dripping from his parted mouth. But his right half was dangling from his bed. His foot rested on the ground and his fingers brushed the ground.

"That is adorable." You whispered as you and Will walked over to Nico's side. Will hummed in agreement as he leaned against the bed frame. You felt yourself smile a bit at the look in Will's eye when he looked at Nico. The two of them had been dating for almost a year and a half, and you have to say it was the cutest thing you have ever seen. You had originally planned to terrorize and interrogate Will when you had first learned of their relationship, but after seeing how Nico became happier made you leave Will alone.

Will nudged Nico's hand with his foot, the smile never leaving his face. Nico snorted and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Will.

"Piss off Solace, not all of us can get up at the ass-crack of dawn." He said with a sleepy glare.

"It's 8 o'clock Nico. Not dawn." Will said nudging him again, "Besides, (Y/N) is here too."

Nico opened one eye and looked at you, "Hi," and promptly closed it.

"At least he is not trying to kill us." You offered, but at Will's exasperated looked you spoke again, "Get up Ghost Boy, we have gifts and there is some cake from Mrs. Jackson."

At the mention of cake Nico shot out of bed, but upon not seeing the promised treat he glared at you.

"There is cake, just not here. You'll need to leave the cabin for that one. But you can have presents now." You said holding out the gift in your arms. He took the present and set it in his lap and looked up when Will set his box next to him. Nico shook his head and opened your gift first. When he took off all the wrapping he looked at you oddly when he say the box. You shrugged, you really had no idea what to get him. Opening the box he saw the new shoes and smirked a little.

"I've needed some new shoes anyway. Thanks (Y/N)." He said looking at you

"You also need a haircut, but you're welcome." You said. Nico glared and set your gift to the side he unwrapped Will's gift. When the colorful paper had been fully remove Nico paused for a second. You swore you saw tears gathering in his eye as he looked up at Will, who now looked worried.

"Why are you crying? Do you not like them because I can-" Will was cut off as Nico gave him a hug. Nico's body started to tremble as he repeatedly thanked Will. Will returned the hug and rested his head on Nico's. He looked to you and you winked at him opening the door. You stepped outside to give them some privacy. But before you closed the door you took one last glance into the cabin. Nico was still trembling, but slightly less now as Will shushed him. You looked at the box that laid abandoned on the floor. In a golden color the word Mythomagic was written across the top.

You closed the door softly, your grin never leaving you face. You weren't Aphrodite, but you were sure those two were soul mate. But Will better beware, he hurts Nico in anyway you will personally make sure he has Hell to pay. You are Nico's best friend after all.


	5. Is This Real? (Percy)

A/N: Characters not married in this! If teenage pregnancy or getting pregnant while unmarried offends you do not read!

You raced across the cabin area and headed straight for the Poseidon cabin. You stopped at the doors and tried to gain back your breath.

 _It's okay._ You told yourself. _He won't hate me, I hope._

You knocked on the door a few times and you heard crashing inside. Percy opened the door with a small grumbled.

"What do you want. It's, like, 6 A.M."

You gave him a 'Really' look. "Perce, it's almost breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast he perked up. "Really?!"

You laughed and nodded your head and followed him into his cabin. He hurriedly rushed to pull on a clean shirt and jeans. Sitting on the bed you smirked in amusement as Percy scrambled to find his sword- which was clasped in your hand. He slowly stopped in the middle of the cabin and turned circles.  
"Have you seen Riptide anywhere?"

You smirked again and held up your hand, and move it to the side as he lunged after it. This lead to him being on top of you, his face having an annoying smirk on it.

"Sometimes I hate that you can keep Riptide from my pocket. But moments like these change my mind quickly." Percy remarked, snuggling his head in to your neck.

You snorted and pushed him off of you and sat up yourself. "Ya' know, I was going to tell you something. But now I don't want to."

Of course that was a lie. It would be hard to keep a secret, especially in a few months. You shook your head at Percy's excited expression and hopped off the bed. You stood in front of him with our hand on your hips. You blew a piece of (h/t) (h/c) hair out of your face while narrowing your eyes in thought. Maybe you should wait a couple of months. That way it would be easy to tell everyone about your pregnancy, because you wouldn't have to say anything. They would be able to see it.

"What is it (Y/N)?" Percy scrambled off the bed, taking your hands in his. "Is something wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Is there another mythological figure attempting to kill us again?"

"Percy," you try to cut him off, but he continues anyway.

"Because I swear, I don't care if it is the Aztecs, the Chinese, or whatever. I cannot deal with another,"

"I'm pregnant!" You announced over him. He pauses and looks at you in disbelief.

"You're pregnant?" You nod. "No potential apocalypse?" You nod again. "No gods trying to kill me?"

"Don't get your hopes up fish boy." You broke in. He sighed and shook his head.

"Just, please tell me the, um, kid is at least mine." He said shyly.

"Don't be daft." You chided.

"Sorry."

You two stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Percy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"I'm just really glad it's not the Aztecs."

You giggled, but before you could say anything the room started to spin and Percy grabbed onto you. The colors around you swirled together into a large rainbow mess, but the floor underneath you stayed solid. The blue-green walls of Percy's cabin changed into a mix of light blue and gray. The gray tiled floor transformed into a light colored wooden one. The bed that Percy had jumped you on became a white sectional couch and the place where the fountain was place became a large wall made of windows that showed an amazing view of a beach.

"What the." You whispered as you both took in the room.

"Is this real?" Percy asked quietly. Before either of you can say anything else small footsteps padded into the room. Standing in the large doorway that lead to a hallway was a little boy no more than five years old. He had (h/t) black hair and (e/c) eyes and a green tee-shirt that read "Being an only child is awesome. Being a big brother will be even better!" He stopped and stared in amazement, but before Percy or you could say anything the kid gasped loudly.

"Mommy, daddy! Look!" he squeaked. Percy gave you a 'we are screwed' and opened his moth to speak to the kid.

"Hey little-," before Percy could continue the boy ran right through him like he wasn't even there and went over to the window. Percy looked down with a confused expression on his face. "That felt... odd."

You would've said something in return but a figure that appeared in the doorway made you halt your speech. In the place that the boy once stood was a women who looked to be in her early twenties. That wasn't what shocked you. What shocked you was the fact that she looked nearly exactly like you. (H/t) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, the only difference being that her hair was tied back out of her face. Oh, and don't forget that her belly seemed to be almost 5 months pregnant.

You and Percy exchanged looks, but you realized that these people couldn't see you and then decided to just stand back and watch.

The woman walked over to the small boy, Percy quickly moving to the side as to not get walked through again. The lady stood next to the kid who had his faced pressed to the glass as if trying to phase through it. The woman laughed at the boy and ruffled his already messy hair. Hair that looked all to familiar...

"Percy," you perked up, "I think that the kid is our-"

"Momma look!" The little boy's cry cut you off. "Look, look, look!"

"What am I looking at baby?" The lady, our older you, you suppose. The boy didn't respond, but he did point to something outside. Looking out the window, standing on the beach a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and if you looked closely you could see the small scar on his face. Standing just off the deck of the house was an older version of Jason Grace. A shit-eating grin was on face as he waved at the little boy.

"Hey Perce, come look at this." Older you shouted. A few seconds later older-Percy came into the doorway. And can you just say, _damn_ Percy looks good with stubble. His hair looked like always, like he had just rolled out of bed and barely attempted to run a comb through his hair. Older Percy chuckled and donned a grin similar to older Jason outside.

Before older Percy could respond the little boy ran over to him, pulled him to the glass, and started begging to be let outside. Older you rolled her eyes and pulled open a section of the glass, the section that was a door (obviously). The kid gasped and ran outside where he proceeded to jump into older Jason's arms.

"I wonder where he gets all of that energy from." Older you stated throwing a sly glance at older Percy who was standing at her side. He chuckled and continued to look at Jason who was currently spinning the young boy around.

"I don't know. Maybe he ate a lot of sugar?" Older Percy suggested.

"Sure." Older you shot back.

Before anything else could happen the room started to spin again as it had did before. Once again Percy grabbed onto you as everything changed. The mix of light blue and gray walls changed into the blue-green color of Percy's cabin walls. The light colored wooden floor transformed into a light colored wooden gray tiled one. The white sectional couch became Percy's bed and the large wall made of windows became the fountain that Poseidon had installed some years ago.

You and Percy shared a skeptical glance as the spinning came to a halt. Percy walked over to his bed and sat down with you following soon after. A silence settled between the two of you as you both attempted to process what you just saw. After a few minutes of silence you began to worry, but before you could question Percy he opened his mouth.

"At least," his voice faltered. He cleared his throat and tried again. "At least we know what gender the kid will be born as." **(Because people don't always stay the same gender so get over it.)**

You snorted and punched his shoulder. He smiled at you and gave you a huge hug. While you two hugged you had a thought.


	6. Why? Part 1 (Jason)

_Why?_ That's the only thing running through your head at the time. _Why would he do that to you?_ Shaking your head trying to stop the on-coming tears and stopped in front of one of the rooms, _Annabeth._ She should be able to help you, after all her and Percy had been through hell and back. She should have some good advice. You raised your hand to knock when the door quickly opened and a tan hand pulled you inside.

Standing in front of you was Annabeth and you noticed Hazel sitting on her bed, both giving you sad looks.

"Tell us what happened, now." Annabeth said pulling you to sit in between her and Hazel. Seeing your confused glance she sighed, "Hazel told me that she saw you looking on deck, about to cry. But wouldn't tell me why."

 _Why?_ There was that question again, _Why did it happen?_

You took a shuttering breath and precede to tell her _what_ happened, because to you the _why_ might never be found out.

~Flashback~  
*About an hour earlier*

You smiled to yourself and head to the deck. Jason-your boyfriend- had asked you to meet him up there saying he had a surprise for you. You opened the door and stopped dead in your tracks. Standing there in the middle of the deck was Jason, but he wasn't alone. No, with him was Piper, and they're...kissing. You took a deep breath and a step back trying to compress the tears in your eyes. Behind you someone walked up and tapped you on the shoulder. Turning you saw Hazel and when you saw her questioning gaze you turned back to the horrific scene in front of you and you knew she saw when you heard her gasp. You turned towards her.

"Please don't tell anyone Hazel," you pleaded to her then turned to go get something to drink then to find Annabeth.

~Flashback End~

Once you finished you looked up to see that they both had tears in their eyes. They pulled you into a hug and you three sat their until...

"Grace did _what?_!?" Percy asked outraged. Apparently he had walk in the room without you three realizing and heard your story, "He's so dead."

"Percy-"

"No!" Percy exclaimed, "He hurt (Y/N) and that's not okay Annabeth."

You couldn't help but let a small smile come over your face. Ever since you met Percy(how is up to you) he's always treated you like a sister(especially if you are his sister). He's threated more boys in a week then the Hunters of Artemis do in a year. So that's a lot.

Annabeth walked over to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Percy you need to clam down. While I also want hurt Jason- badly- we should focus on (Y/N), then you can beat the σκατά _*_ out of him."

Percy took a deep breath and nodded his head. He walked over to you and gave you a big hug. After few minutes of hugging and talking Percy said he was walking you to your room then to 'take care of a problem'. On the way there you two passed Jason in the hallway and Percy let out a growl and pulled you into your room. Before the door closed you saw the confused look on Jason's face. Percy gave you one last hug and walked out the door.

Before you walked away from the door you heard Percy on the other side say to Jason, "We need to talk."

~Time skip about a hour~

You were sitting on your bed reading a book Annabeth gave you until there was a knock at the door. You set the book down and walked over to the door. Thinking it would be Percy you opened it. To your surprise it was a rather disheveled Jason was standing in your doorway. You let him in and closed the door. Leaning against it you glared at him.

"What do you want?" you asked coldly.

"What I want is to know why Percy came up to me, all but growled 'We need to talk', took me to the deck where he proceeded to chase me around with his sword screaming things like 'I should've never trusted you!' 'How dare you do that you no good' and 'Stop running coward you deserve this'." Jason sighed looking to you for answers.

You looked him in the eyes suddenly remembering your question before, _why?_.

Tears clouded your eyes as you took a step forward, "Why? _Why?!_ I have the same question Jason. Why?! Why would you do that to me? I thought you loved me!"

Jason took a step back surprised, "Wha are you talking about? Of course I lov-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! You know exactly what you did!" you screamed.

"(Y/N), I have no id-"

"I think it would be best if you left." You said pushing him out.

"But-" you cut him off by shutting the door in his face.

You slid down the door until you were sitting on the bottom. Tears streamed down your face. Little did you know, Jason was on the other side doing the same way.

Not knowing that he heard you, you hoarsely whispered,

" _Why?"_

 _*= Greek for shit.(sorry if it's wrong)_


	7. Why? Part 2 (Jason)

~Previously~  
 _Jason took a step back surprised, "Wha are you talking about? Of course I lov-"_

 _"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! You know exactly what you did!" you screamed._

 _"(Y/N), I have no id-"_

 _"I think it would be best if you left." You said pushing him out._

 _"But-" you cut him off by shutting the door in his face._

 _You slid down the door until you were sitting on the bottom. Tears streamed down your face. Little did you know, Jason was on the other side doing the same way._

 _Not knowing that he heard you, you hoarsely whispered,_

 _"Why?"_

~Now~

It's been two days since Jason kissed Piper and you're doing better then you thought you would. Sure you spend most time in your room alone with small visits from mainly Percy or Hazel. Jason had tried to talk to you but Percy had noticed and...well chased him around again. Right now it was passed curfew but you were thirsty so you took the risk of being caught.

You tip-toed to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. As you were drinking you failed to noticed the figure behind you.

Just as you sat the empty glass down a voice startled you, "You shouldn't be out past curfew, coach will get mad."

Knowing who it was you didn't turn around to answer, "Same to you."

You heard him sigh. He grabbed your wrist and turned you around to face him. You tried to get out of his grasp but his voice stopped you.

"Please, just hear me out." he pleaded. You gave him a glare that clearly said 'I'm listening but not for long'.

"I was on the deck waiting for you like I had said I would. Piper came on deck and we had a small conversation. Suddenly I felt a weird sensation like I was submerged in water. I-I couldn't do anything but I could see what I was doing and I noticed Piper seemed the same. We were possessed some how. Th-then I heard Gaea speaking in my head. She said 'This should break (Y/N), don't you agree Jason?'. Then she made me and Piper kiss, a-and I felt so bad and when Hazel came up to us I knew that you had saw. In your room I-I just forgot somehow which is why I was confused. So please-"

Before he could finish you kissed him. The kiss lasted a minute and when you pulled away and Jason's grin almost made you laugh.

"Why'd you kiss me? Not that I'm complaining." he asked.

You grinned at him quickly kissing him again, "Because you talk to much."

He smiled at you and said that you two might want to get to bed.

At your door Jason gave you one last kiss and smiled, "Can I walk you to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course." you answer with your own smile.

You walked into your room and laid onto your bed. Before you fell asleep a thought ran through your mind ' _What is Percy going to think?'._

~Dream~

 _You stood on a hill that over looked a beautiful valley_. _On the opposite hill a face of Gaea appeared._

 _"What do you want Gaea? You tried to tear me and Jason apart but you failed. Why don't you give up already?" you questioned the sleeping face._

 _Gaea chuckled then mumbled, "Ah, little demi-god. My first plan my have failed but there are more hardships to come. Maybe you shou-"_

 _"I'm going to stop you there. First: my name is (Y/N) not 'little demi-god'. Second: It doesn't matter what you put us though, we will win. Third: I will never, ever give up or join you." you say._

 _The face shifted into a small smile, "You say that now (Y/N), but just wait..."_

 _The dream shifted into Camp Half Blood(or Jupiter). All the buildings were destroyed and dead bodies littered the ground. The most horrific sight was you and Jason dead on the ground, the corpses were reaching out to each other. Jason had a sword wound through his chest and you had an arrow through the heart._

 _Gaea's voice rumbled though the Camp, "See what will happen demi-god if you defy me. Kept this in mind when they ask you to fight me."_

~Dream End~

You woke up in a cold sweat. Getting out of bed you quickly cleaned up and got dressed. As you were finishing up your outfit there was a knock at the door. When the door opened you smiled a Jason, choosing to ignore the dream for now.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked giving you a hug. You nodded and walked to the dinning or hand in hand.

When you two entered the room went silent. Looking around you noticed Piper's relived expression, Annabeth and Hazel's happy ones, Leo and Frank's confused ones, and Percy's happy but threating one.

"So," Annabeth started, "You two good again?"

You and Jason nodded your heads and took a seat.

"Looks like Percy won't need to chase Jason anymore." Hazel said smiling. The whole table laughed at her comment and Percy's pout.

"But I liked chasing Jason."


	8. Happy Easter! (Frank)

A/N: This is a quick little thing for Easter! Set the Easter before Percy comes to Camp Jupiter.

You tip-toed over to the unmoving mass on one of the metal bunk beds that the Fifth Cohort were provided to sleep.

 _If Octavian had his way,_ you mused to yourself, _I'm sure that there would only be mattresses._

 __Pushing your toughs aside you carefully sit down next to the sleeping figure. You rested a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him. When he failed to waked up you shook him harder and he woke with a start... and a transformation into a iguana. Frank looked up at you as you tried to stifle your laughter.

"Come on lizard boy, I didn't sneak over here for you to practice your shifting abilities," You told him as he turned back to normal.

Frank shrugged and gave you a sheepish smile.Rolling your eyes you stood up and told him to get dressed and meet you outside. You quietly walked out of the building and leaned against the exterior. You always found this time of day to be the prettiest. The sky was a lovely shade of purple and red and for once the camp was void of its usual noise. Yes it was annoying to get up this early, but it always seemed to pay off.

The door next to you creaked open and Frank walked out of it and softly shut it behind him.

"May I ask why you woke me up so early?" He questioned as you two walked away from the barracks.

You glanced at him and smiled, "I may have volunteered us to set up the egg hunt for the kids in New Rome."

Frank shook his head and smiled at the ground, "You and your love of Easter."

You grabbed his hand and rested your head on his shoulder, "You know I love every holiday, so its no surprise really."

Frank blushed the contact and tried to stuttered an answer. He gave up and the rest of your walk was in a comfortable silence. When you two reached the entrance to New Rome you released his arm. Frank was upset at the lost but soon forgot about it when you graded him into the city after going through the security process.

In no time the two of you, along with a few others, had gather he eggs that wee to be hidden and set of to different parts of the city. You and Frank were sent to a park near the center of the city. You came up with a plan for you to cover the ground and Frank to cover the play set and other structures.

By the time you had finished the sun had risen above the horizon and bathed everything in a faint golden color. Soon the kids would be coming here and trying to find the eggs the 'Easter Bunny' had hidden.

At the thought of the Easter Bunny, you snorted and thought of Frank with bunny ears and a tail. Said person looked at you oddly.

"If you became a bunny right now, would you be the Easter bunny?" You asked holding in a laugh.

Frank froze and shook his head in disbelief. You smiled at him once more and gestured to a shop across the street.

"Coffee?" You asked.

"Hot chocolate." He said.

"Whatever," You replied.

He smiled at you and both of you began to walk to the shop. A few paces later though you stopped and turned to him.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked you.

You smiled and shook your head, "I just wanted to thank you. Not many people would be woken up early and be a good sport about it."

Before Frank could say anything you pulled him into a hug. Frank blushed again but soon relaxed into the embrace.

"Happy Easter." You mumbled.

"Happy Easter." He said back.

You released I from the embrace and gabbed his hand, once again continuing our journey to the shop across he street.


	9. You Really Are an Idiot (BFF Leo)

You shuffled around your cabin trying to find items that will hopefully entertain a bed ridden demigod. Let me tell you, that is one hard thing to do. Especially when your cabin pretty much only contains items that are black, a lighter shade of black, and occasionally gray. You would find a potential object but then quickly find a reason to reject it.

"Perhaps th-no that wouldn't work. Maybe- nope, he'd probably break that. Ugh." You said and flopped on your bed.

The door to your cabin opened and the person stepped inside.

"Why does it look like a tornado came through here?" Nico asked taking in the mess you had made.

You mumbled something about sick demigods and entertainment. Nico managed to make some sense out of what you said and rolled his eyes. He walked over to his bedside table and pulled out the basket underneath. You sat up a bit since Nico almost never took anything out of the affectionately named (by you) 'Black Hole Basket'. Anything Nico threw in there was never seen again. So it makes sense that when Nico pulled out a deck of what looked like playing cards you were astounded.

Nico threw the deck (that was thankfully held together by a rubber band) and walked over to lean against you bed.

"Try teaching Leo Mythomagic. It might hold him down for a bit."

You took the deck in your hands, "Did Will put you up to this?"

Nico blushed a bit and tried to stutter out a response (something like "No why would you think that?") but soon gave up and let out a puff of air.

"If you don't want to use my idea then I'll just take-" He started.

"No!" You yelled pulling the cards closer, "I have no other way!"

Nico rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, "Just don't forget-"

"Hades only has 5000 attack points if the opponent attacks first." You recited.

Yes, you knew how to play Mythomagic. When Nico had first come to camp he had taken upon himself to teach you the game. At that point in time you both were unclaimed, Hades was very cautious about claiming his kids.

You stood up and walked towards the door. You stopped when you remember something.

"I thought you burned these?" You said turning towards your half-brother.

"I did," was the only answer you got. You grinned and opened the door. Half way out you stopped again.

"Dork." You quickly shut the door and let out a small laugh at the thump of a pillow hitting the door.

*Time skip 'cause I'm lazy*

"Hey, you dead yet?" You asked as you opened the door to the infirmary room.

"Ha ha ha, don't get your hopes up sweet cheeks." Leo replied in a nasally voice, "Besides the boredom will kill me before the cold."

"And the monsters will kill you before everything else," You said with a bitter smile sitting down on the chair by his bed.

"Nah, those freaky bastards will never get the upper hand against the SUPER-SIZED MCSHI-" he began to yell before he was cut off by his own coughing.

"Calm down Mr. McShizzle." You said handing Leo a glass of water.

"Well," he said after he to a sip, "I would love to t but I'm going stir-crazy. Why am I even bed ridden?"

"Because your an idiot and wouldn't rest for a few days after you originally got sick, became sicker, and-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're amazing and I am stupid. Now what is in your hands?"

You looked down at your hands and started as you had forgotten about the Myth-o-Magic cards.

"These? These are Myth-o-Magic cards. I'm teaching you how to play."

"Myth-o-Magic? Isn't that the-"

"Oh," you interrupted him, "and you really _are_ an idiot."

He gave you a cheeky smile and sat up a bit. You pulled out a tray that was used for meals and climbed on the bed across from Leo.

"Alright," he sniffed, "teach me your ways sensei."

You shook your head at him with a smile on your face. Even though he's sick and there a possible war looming over the horizon he still manages to have a ever standing sense of humor.

"Okay," you said dealing the cards," the first and most important rule to remember is that Hades only has 5000 attack points if the opponent attacks first."


	10. Beauty Queen Birthday (Piper)

**A/N: Piper's birthday was yesterday (June 3rd) and IamsosaorrybutIwasbusyyesterdayanddiddn'tgethometill10pmandthenIfellalseepsothechapterisadaylateI'msorry.**

* * *

A quick glance over to Piper's table shows that she is distracted. You stand up and walk over to where Chiron is sitting all the while keeping your eyes on Piper. When you reached Chiron you bent over the table and whispered your request to him. He looked at you for a moment as he processed what you had said.

"Alright," he said glancing over to the Aphrodite table. " I'll ask her once breakfast is over."

"Thank you!" You said turning away.

You walked over to Piper and crossed your arms on top of her head. She paused and tilted her head in order to look at you through the gap where her head used to be.

"Do we need to talk about the difference between people and arm rest again?" She asked you sarcastically.

"Only if there are pictures this time," you replied cheekily.

Piper rolled her eyes and stood up ignoring the not-so-discreet stares of her half-siblings. You wrapped your arms around her in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday Beauty Queen," you whispered in her ear.

She hugged you tighter, "Thanks (N/N)."

You let go and winked at her. She rolled her eyes once more and sat down as you turned to walk away. Sitting back down at your table you ignored the whispers and pokes of your half-siblings.

Soon enough breakfast had ended. You waited by the entrance to the pavilion and we to Piper. Her face fell a bit, but quickly went back to a smile as she nodded her head. She walked towards you and you started to bounce a bit.

"Hey," you said when she reached you. "What did Chiron want?"

Piper gabbed your hand and you two walked towards the cabin area.

"He asked me to teach a class later today." She replied looking down slightly.

"Oh," you said pretending to be disappointed. "So, no birthday date?"

"Afraid not," she said with a frown.

"You look better when you smile," you said squishing her face a bit. She laughed and shook you off. You two entered the cabin area and you silently cheered in your head. So far everything was going to plan. If only you could convince Nico to wear the grass skirt...

*Time skip*

As the time started to approach 2 o'clock you could be found running around the arena trying to finish any last minute details. Soon Piper should be arriving with the notion that she will have to teach a bunch of little kids. Instead she will be surprised with the closest thing to a Hawaiian luau that could be found in New York. Yes, it would have made more sense to be on the beach, but turns out **(the author didn't think this through clearly...)** setting up a table and seats are difficult in the sand. So instead you set up the party in the arena.

Just as before, everything was going perfectly. The food was made and ready to be served. Percy and Jason looked dashing in their Hawaiian shirts and suit. Leo and Nico were over to the side in their coconut bras, grass skirts, and leis (Leo being more enthusiastic than Nico). Annabeth and Reyna were finalizing some things and the Stolls were hanging a banner.

Eventually you got the signal that Piper was heading your way. Every ran around to get in their places. You exited the arena and hid off to the side of one of the entrances. As Piper walked by you jumped out and hugged her. She let out a small scream and before she could say anything you shushed her.

"Just trust me," you said. You covered her eyes and lead her into the arena.

When you uncovered her eyes she let out a small snort. You had made sure the first thing she would see was the banner saying, _"Beauty Queen Birthday."_ She let out a small laugh when her gaze drifted to one side and she saw Leo and Nico.

"You always said you wanted to go Hawaii for your birthday soooo, I did the next best thing." You said grabbing her hand and leading her to the table in the middle of everything.

"I love it," she said sitting down. "And I love you."

"I love you two Beauty Queen," you replied. After that Percy walked over to the table and gave you a 'menu' with a horrible French accent. That cause more laughter for both you and Piper.


	11. Wild Party (BFF Frank BFF Grover)

"Frank. Frank. Fraaaaaank. FRRRRAAAAANNNK!" You nearly yelled into the door. Was it a bad idea to pound on the door to the Ares cabin at 6 in the morning? Yes. Was that going to stop you? Nope. You had made it past the land mines so there was no turning back now.

The door to the cabin opened to show s slightly disheveled Frank. Camp Jupiter shirt wrinkled, belt not buckled, and his hair a mess.

"(Y/N)? Why?" He mumbled to you as he fixed his appearance. As soon as he finished you grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his cabin.

"It's your birthday so Percy and I decided that we wanted you to meet the other birthday boy," you replied quickly pulling him past the landmines and towards the woods. Franks and Hazel had decided to visit Camp Half-Blood for a few weeks the summer after the Second Giant War. Just to get away from the hustle and bustle of Camp Jupiter. This is what he gets for being here during his birthday.

Last night you, Juniper Nico, Will, Calypso, and the rest of the Seven had come to the conclusion to through a conjoined party for Grover and Frank. For so reason the two had never meet so you and Percy toke the liberty to plan their first meeting. What better than at their conjoined animal themed birthday party? You were tasked with getting Frank while Percy got Grover. The others were setting up the party by the remains of Zeus' fist.

"Other?" Frank asked confused. As far as he knew no one else the group knew had a birthday today.

"Yup," you said popping the 'p'. "His name is Grover. A good friend of Percy, Annabeth, and myself."

"Grover... As in the faun Grover?" He asked as you entered the woods. "And didn't Chiron say-"

"One, satyr not faun. Two, yes he did but where we are going is safe enough."

"Enough?" Frank sighed warily.

You didn't reply. Instead you stopped just before the clearing with party in it. You had Frank wait for you to call him and walked into the clearing. Percy was there which meant that Grover was just outside the clearing too.

"Is everyone ready?" You whispered yelled. At all the nods or thumbs up you and Percy called for your respective birthday boy.

As Grover and Frank entered the clearing they caught each other's eye **(that was oddly romantic sounding... Whoops)**. They walked over towards each other as everyone watched in silence.

"Frank Zhang?" Grover asked as the two got the to distance where it was close but not to close.

Frank nodded his head, "Grover Underwood?"

Grover nodded and Frank stuck out his hand. Grover grabbed it and their faces broke out in smiles.

"It's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you!" Grover exclaimed.

"Same to you." Frank replied. Soon enough the two dived into conversation. After a few moments you walked over to them.

You threw your arm around Grover's shoulder and stretched a bit to do the same to Frank. Both started then smiled hugged back.

"Happy birthday! Glad you two like each other. Now, all of us figured that the chances of you two being party animals were high soooo... It's time for a wild party!"

"Wild Party? Really." Grover deadpanned before smiling once more. "Thank you (Y/N)."

"Yeah, thanks (Y/N)." Frank piped in.

"Don't just thank me," you said pushing them towards the others.

Both boys walked towards the other group (which was in reality a number of small groups). You smiled to yourself happy they got along. It would have been incredibly awkward if they didn't. You also wondered when they would noticed you slipped party hats onto their heads.


	12. Wake Up, I Don't Have Food (Jason)

**A/N: So it's Jason birthday so I decided to write a short little thing. Like really short. Sorry.**

"Jason. Jaasssssooonnn. JASON!" You yell shaking the boy.

"Wha," he slurred raising his head from the pillow. He squinted at you then felt around his bedside table for his glasses. Soon enough he gave up since his glasses were actually in the drawer. He then feel asleep again.

"Jason," you sighed sitting next to him. "Wakey, wakey. Eggs an- actually no. Wake up, I don't have food. But still."

He groaned again and lifted his head. "You won't let me sleep I'm on my birthday? Seriously?"

You gave him a deadpan look and reached into his bedside table and grabbed his glasses. Setting the glasses on his face you chuckled a bit as he continued to squint. Holding you hand out to him you struggled to pull him into a sitting position.

"So, there's no food?" Jason asked you as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "You could've lied to me you know. At least I would be awake when I was disappointed."

You smiled at him, "Nah. You need a reality check every once in a while. This was it."

"But it's my birthday. Doesn't that usually mean food?" He asked swinging his legs to the edge of the bed.

"Well, yes. But not till later. Besides the saying goes 'Wakey, wakey, Eggs and bacey.' And I don't know how to cook eggs. I didn't want to lie to myself."

Jason stood up and gave you an odd look. You smiled at him and grabbed his hand. You lead him out of the room and towards to kitchen.

"I may not have eggs and bacon, but I do have have pancakes."

Let's just say, that made the start of his day amazing.


	13. Well, I Figured (Brother Leo)

**A/N: This is set before the books, when Leo is in one of his foster homes. The reader is another child there that looks up to Leo and sees him as a big brother. Leo is about 10 so the reader can be anywhere from 6 to 8 I su**

* * *

You stifled a giggle and admired your work. On top of Leo's head you'd managed to place a party hat. You had asked Mrs. Rodgers (your foster mom) to help you hang a happy birthday banner on the wall by his bed. On top of Leo's chest was a drawing you had made him. It was drawn with crayon but it clearly showed to stick figures (you and Leo) hugging with a messily written message that read 'HAPPY B-DAY!' because birthday is hard to spell. Lastly there was a cupcake (store bought, but it's the thought that counts) on the bedside dresser. You patted yourself on your back walked out of Leo's room.

Soon enough Leo woke up and couldn't help but smile when he saw all of the gifts you had left him. Of course he knew it was you. The two other kids in the home thought Leo was annoying and didn't even bother to learn his birthday. But you did. You were always by his side when possible and he never got sick of it. You were like his sidekick. Plus when you were around he found it hard to think about his mom and what happened.

Leo hopped out of bed and grabbed to cupcake you had left. He eat it as he got dressed. Once he was done he left his room and went to your room. Yes, each of you had your own room. They were small so it wasn't completely outrageous. Anyways Leo knocked on your door and smiled again when he heard you giggle from inside.

"Come in!" You called from on your bed.

When your door open your weren't ready to be rushed at by Leo. He ran at you and talked you on your bed with a hug.

"Thank you hermana." He said pulling away from the hug. He sat back on your bed and watched as you sat up giggling

"You're welcome Lee! But can I ask you a question?" You asked looking at his curiously.

"Of course (Y/N). But only if I can ask you a question too."

"Alright!" You exclaimed, "Well, um. What does her- herma, um,"

"Hermana?" He offered fiddling with a piece of pipe cleaner he had.

"Yeah! What does that mean?" Youasked watching his hands.

"It means sister. I hope you don't mind!" He said with an embarrassed smile. At your smile and shake of head he relaxed. "So, my question. Bit that I didn't love it, but why did you do all this for me?"

You blushed and stuttered for a moment, "Well, I figured... um. See, Ilmeoyouareplanmingonleavingsoonand,"

"Woah, slow down. Even I can't understand you!" Leo said with a laugh.

"Okay. Well um. I know that you plan on leaving soon and Mrs. Rodgers says that I have to go to a camp for the summer next week so I thought I would do something for you as a going away present..."

Leo went blank for a moment and then hugged you again. He didn't ask how you knew what he was going to do. He just decided to spend his birthday with you and not question it.

You were right though. Two days later you woke up and Leo was gone. A few days after that you were sent to a summer camp on Long Island Sound where you decieded to stay year round. As the years went by you never forgot Leo and how he made the foster home interesting. You never knew if you would see him again.


	14. For The Love Of, (Annabeth)

A sheepish smile is all you can manage. You take a glance at the person next to you and see him looking around the room. Annabeth looked between you two and sighed.

"For the love of,"

"I can explain!" Percy interrupted. "Um, well. (Y/N)?"

You shot him a glare not even attempting to explain the situation you were in.

"To be fair," you told Annabeth, "it would be better if you hadn't come back until later."

You see, today was Annabeth's birthday so you, being the loving girlfriend you were, had decided to make Annabeth a cake. But about five minutes in you realized that your baking skills were not the best you ran over to Percy's apartment (which was across the hallway). You had asked him if his mom had given him any cake recipes. Turns out she did so you and him made the decision to try to make a cake together.

To say you have had better ideas is an understatement. Thirty minutes later both you and Percy were covered in flour, eggs, and other baking ingredients. No, there wasn't a food fight. You and Percy are just a mess when together.

"Percy, you should go to your place and clean up." Annabeth said.

The said person smiled at you and turned to leave. He said happy birthday to Annabeth and then closed the door. Then it was just you and Annabeth.

"I am so sorry Annie," You told her reaching for a hug.

She stepped back (you were covered in food after all) and gave you a smile, "I supposed you tried. That's what counts."

"Thank you for understanding. I love you!" You exclaimed heading for the bathroom.

"Love you too." She said rolling her eyes. "How about you and I try to make a cake together when you're done cleaning up?"

"That sounds like fun," you said as you closed the bathroom door.

Annabeth shook her head and went to clean the kitchen. Honestly, she loved you but sometimes she questioned your sainity.

"And don't call me Annie!" She yelled back to you.

The only answe she got was a laugh and the sound of a shower starting.


	15. Well, I Figured pt2 (Brother Leo)

You sighed and rolled onto your back. The sun was shining brightly but the tree you were under blocked most of the rays. You were incredibly bored. You see, this time of year (not the summer) was always very boring since there were less people at camp. Fewer people in your cabin, yes, but also fewer people to spend time with. The pass few days have been hectic with Percy going missing and all, the whole time you were wishing for a break. You were there to help comfort Annabeth and stop her from doing anything too rash. But now you had that break (as Annabeth was off with Butch). You were so bored. For a moment you thought about trying to find Conner and Travis but you were quickly sidetracked by yelling in camp. You stood up, brushed off your pants and ran to where you thought the yelling was.

You found the source of the noise when you approached the growing crowd around the lake. Trying to push your way through the crowed was difficult. But eventually you managed to push your way into the front where you could see what was happening.

In the lake was the remains of the chariot that the Ares and Apollo cabins always fought over. In front of the lake was five people bringing dried off after their unplanned swimming trip. You glanced over the three strangers and Butch and walked over to where Annabeth was standing trying to make herself look serious.

"Hey," you said getting her attention, "I guess you didn't find Percy."

"No, but we did find three new demigods." Annabeth said with a strained smiled.

"Let me guess," you started glancing over at the other girl in the center of the circle, "Either Hera told you some bullshit or you were sidetracked by these three."

You finished with a jerk of your thumb towards the new comers. This got their attention, espically one of the boys.

"Actually, Hera said to find the guy with one shoe. Turns out it wasn't Percy, but..." She trailed off gesturing to the new blonde demigod's feet. Go figure, the guy only had one shoe.

"Well," you said, intending to try and comfort Annabeth (after all, what can an eleven year old do in a situation like this?). But you were distracted when you looked over the faces of the new people. Nothing to interesting about the blonde with one shoe besides his oddly shaped and placed scar. The girl had very pretty eyes and kept glancing at the tall blonde next to her. But it was the last person who made you lose your train of thought completely.

Even though it has been five years he still looks the same. The same crazy hair. The same brown eyes. The same crazy grin that meant no good. Except his grin was now replaced with a shock look that you were certain mirror per your own.

"Lee?" You whispered. Annabeth looked at you oddly and then at Leo who was being looked at by his friends. By now everyone was surrounding you all was looking at you.

Leo only looked at you and started to smile. He nodded and went to say something before Drew interrupted him.

"I sure hope all this trouble was worth it."

 **(At this point she says something and Piper and her start their hatred, but I am to lazy to rewrite what has already been written so. Skip that bit to where Leo has just been claimed.)**

"So now that we know who your parent is," Annabeth said you you continued to keep your eyes trained on Leo, "We need-"

"I'll show him around!" You quickly volunteered. Once again Annabeth threw you an odd look but didn't question it. She nodded her head and you dragged Leo away by his wrist.

You walked in silence for a minute until you reached the cabin area. You stopped in front of one of the newer cabins and turned toward Leo.

"So,"

 **(Hi, me again. This is where it switches up for a second based on your godly parent. The first part is for everyone except Hephaestus kids. After the * with be the part for Hephaestus kids. After # everything will go back to normal. Okay?)**

"So," Leo started, "who, um, er-"

Before he could find his words you pulled him into a long awaited hug. He tensed but after moment relaxed and wrapped his arms around you in a equally tight hug. You buried your head into his chest (he was still taller than you after all). You felt tears prick in your eyes but you didn't want to let go. It had been nearly five years since you've seen the boy who was basically your older brother. After a few minutes you reluctantly pulled away. You gave Leo a watery smile and he gave in back.

"You know hermana, I'm honored I am worthy of your tears but I also don't think anyone should be." He told you sipping your tears.

You gave him a weak laugh and sniffed, "Well, I can't help it. Anyway to answer what I think you were asking earlier, (Y/G/P)."

"Excuse me?" He asked you.

"(Y/G/P). That's my godly parent."

"I don't know who that is, but cool!" He said.

You gave him another hug, "Don't worry. Your still my brother even if we aren't actually related."

Leo hugged you back and smiled, "Now, where will I be sleeping? Wherever it is I'm sure it's better than a sewer."

You told him you hoped so and proceeded to give him the tour. All the while holding on to him.

"So," you said with a smile.

"So? Are you going to stand there or?" He questioned while holding his arms out. You quickly went into them and embraced him. You can't believe he was here and he was your half-brother! Not being able to wait to tell him you pulled away after a minute.

"Am I that bad at hugs?" He asked you with a pout.

You laughed at him, "I just thought you would like to know... We're half-siblings!"

"Really‽" He exclaimed pulling you into another hug, "But, um, how?"

You giggled and pulled away again, this time pulling him behind you as you walked closer to the cabins.

"Same dad, Lee. We have the same godly dad."

After giving Leo his tour you went through the day with him, hesitant to leave in fear he will disappear. During the bonfire you were actually upset when Leo volunteered for the quest, but agreed to help hi, with his crazy plan for a flight. You were still in disbelief that he was there. Not a figment of your imagination, but actually there. You were excited and happy. You went through everything with him after that.

He couldn't feel the right side of his face for a few minutes after he came back with Calypso. But you didn't balm her. Which you told her a number of time.

But hey. That's what he gets for making you think he's dead. _Again_.


	16. Preferences (All)

What irates you about them (vice versa):

Percy: His occasional rash decision. Every so often he does something incredibly stupid without thinking about it first. Of course you can't really hate him for it, the seal eyes get you every time. As for you there are times when you will not admit you are wrong even when you clearly wrong. Percy is slowly adapting to this behavior and now frequently engages you in tickle fights to make to admit you were wrongs.

Jason: There are times when Jason crosses the line of cute jealous boyfriend to overbearing and annoying jealous boyfriend. He'll cut right into your conversation and sweep you away (literally) if he feels too jealous. You really need to talk to him about it... For you, you have the occasional moment when your ego is incredibly high. It's annoying but also kind of funny.

Nico: There are some moments when Nico can be incredibly lazy. Yes, sometimes it is cute but there are the times when it is the most irritating thing in the world. You will have to physically drag him out of bed where he proceeds to fall asleep on the floor. As for you, you have moments that you can be very pushy. Maybe it is because of has occasional laziness?

Leo: It really irritates you that he constantly puts himself down. It's like, baby no. You're prefect. This is also similar to what he finds irritating about you. You will put yourself down (like call yourself ugly) **(But you aren't because you are all beautiful people!)** The worst part is you usual do it jokingly.

Will: Oh my gods. You understand he is a doctor but honestly, he can be way to overbearing sometimes. I mean seriously, one paper cut and he might start acting like you chopped off a limb. As for you, you have the tendency to second guess yourself on almost everything. For example, you'll ask someone to hang out then as soon as you left you start gushing on how you were probably too pushy.

Luke: As much as you love him at times he can be incredibly stubborn. There are times when he refuses to back down even when he is clearly wrong. You on the other hand have the occasional problem of not standing up for your opinion or idea and just let people brush you off. It annoys him because he knows that you could kick their ass if you wanted too but instead you let them walk over you.

Frank: There are times when his politeness is unnecessary. Someone bumps into him? He apologizes, then the person gets mad at him, and he apologizes again. Yes, it can be cute but there are times when it really ticks you off. On the other hand you have moments when you are accidentally impolite (which I will not go into detail about). For Frank it annoys him because how hard can it be to be polite? But he can't hate you for it so...

Annabeth: Her fatal flaw. That damned pride. Yes it is incredibly attractive most of the times but there are times when it's like "Baby just stop arguing. It isn't worth it." For you, more often than not when someone starts yelling at you, or even the group you are in, you start to become emotional. It's something that you can't really control or explain.

Piper: Piper constantly worried about your relationship. She somehow manages to convince herself that you would eventually leave her for someone else. It no matter how much you reassured her you weren't leave she was still paranoid. It got pretty annoying sometimes. As for you, since you are dating one of the prettiest girls ever you always find yourself worrying about your appearance. Was you hair messy, did or clothes match? Sometimes it would irrate Piper when you constantly picked at your appearance in the mirror.

Hazel: While is innocence is adorable most of the time there are times when it irritates you. You make a joke then have to spend five minutes explaining it to her. It really ruins the joke. As for you, you tend to not be very patient. Sometimes waiting is annoying for you which irritates Hazel because she enjoys sitting and admiring while you just want to move on.

Reyna: Yes, her work ethic is amazing, but also the occasional pain in the ass. She will over work her self and then complain when you try to make her take a break. Of course you have your problems too. You have the tendency to be over controlling. Nothing to bad, but when working with others you tend to take control and then take that to the extreme. Theses two things have led you two to have a few nasty arguments.

Calypso: Since Calypso spent so much time on the damned island she loves to see new things. But this has also caused her to become a hoarder. It's not to out of control, but there are certain items that she has so many of and they're starting to take up to much space. The thing about you that irritates her is the fact that you have problems asking for things. You tend to calm up and avoid asking in the first place.

A cute thing you do together:

Percy: You two attempt to learn various different water sports and activities. At the moment, jet skiing is your favorite. And while this might not seem too cute, just imagine when you fail and bring him down with you.

Jason: Picnics on top of his cabin. Sometimes there is not any food other times there is. But campers passing. By can see you two lounging on the room trying to identify cloud shapes and then coming up with stories for those shapes.

Nico: Game night! Once a week you and Nico always have a game night. Games are not predetermined which is part of the fun. A lot of people think it is adorable when you decline hanging out with someone because of game night.

Leo: Originally he tried to teach you how to build different things, but that back fired. So now when both of you are bored you play a gam enough named "Build-a-Thing". Basically you two try to come up with an idea to build something (with different twists) and then Leo builds it.

Will: Random trivia quizzes. In your free time you both take these quizzes because you can. But it gets better. Occasionally when you two pass each other one of you will yell out a random trivia question and the other has to answer. The other camp set have started a tally. You're winning.

Luke: Every Sunday moring without fail you and him have breakfast in private. No matter how much work he has he always puts it aside for Sunday breakfast.

Frank: In New Rome there is a orphanage filled with a good amount of kids. Every other weekend you and Frank head to the orphanage. There Frank takes requests on what to turn into while you teach those who want to learn how to cook and bake. Occasionally the kids will even convince you two to reenact a play or something.

Annabeth: You two love to read. So when books are running low you and her head to a local bookstore and play a game. You two decide the genre you want to read, choose and isle. Then you spin her (and vice versa) and the first book each of you see is the one you read. When you two are down with your books you switch.

Piper: You two find random couple challenges (or any challenge really) and then do them. Anything from answering questions about each other to making drinks out of disgusting ingredients.

Hazel: Pillow fort and movie/t.v marathon. You took it upon yourself to get her caught up on all of the movies and shows she missed while she was dead.

Reyna: You and her love to train little kids at both camps. People who see you two working together often agree seeing you two interact with the kids is literally the most adorable things ever.

Calypso: You two bake together. You find some of the most unusual and unquie recipes ever then attempt to make them. Your personal favortie was the sugar plums and currant tart


	17. You Made It Wow (Percy)

Sitting by lake seemed like a silly time waster. After all you've been trough, after all you've done it just seemed so irrelevant. Not even an adult yet and you have faced horrors most will never see. To put it simply, it sucks.

But when you look next to you at the new Hero of Olympus you didn't have some philosophical thought. Nothing about how Percy is older than he is or whatever.

No, instead you thought, " _How the hell is he still alive?!"_

Yes it's mean, but come _on_. At twelve he had Zeus and Ares in his ass, thirteen he sailed the Sea of Monsters, fourteen it was Atlsa and holding the sky, soon after that it was the his first face off with Kronos. And last but not least, he lead a freaking army against a titan.

How he is still alive is beyond you. Yes he did the whole thing with the Styx, but still.

Percy notices you looking at him and have you an awkward smile.

"What'cha thinking about?" He asked.

"It- Its just. You made it. Wow." You said with surprise.

"What?" Percy asked. He made what?

"You're alive! You made it to sixteen. Gods, I would've never guessed it." You said throwing your hands in the air.

Percy blinked, "Today is my brithday?"

You sighed and faced palmed. "Seriously? You forgot your birthday?"

"In my defense, I've been busy with a war." Percy said putting his hands up.

You sighed again. This boy...

"Besides, why would you have never guessed that I'd live to sixteen?"

You have him a deadpan look. He smiled sheepishly, "Nevermind."

Shaking you're head at him you smiled. He was such a Seaweed Brain. You considered for a moment and then reached into your pocket. You pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Percy.

"A birthday gift," you said to him with your head in your knees.

You heard him unfold the paper and begin to sitter. That's when you knew he had read it.

"Just so you know, it was Lacey's idea." You told him incase he didn't like it.

You felt a tap on your shoulder. You lifted your head and looked at him. He had a sheepish smile and was holding one of the pieces of paper that he ripped off.

You slowly reached out your hand and grabbed the paper. With red cheeks you read what the paper said (even though you already knew)

Rip for one free kiss by

the giver of this paper.

You let out a breath and smiled at Percy. He returned it. Both of you leaned in. But before you could kiss a shout stopped you.

"Yes! You owe me five dramachas Travis!" Someone yelled in the trees.

You hufeed and stood up, "Stolls!"

Before you could do anything else a wave of camper rushes over you and Percy. You were picked up along with Percy. You two exchanged confused looks but they were soon interrupted by the cool lake water.

When you were under the lake fully you felt someone grab you and then you could breath.

"Hey," Percy said breathlessly. "Can I have that kiss now?"

You simply rolled your eyes and finically kissed the poor boy.

In that moment you knew how Percy was still alive.

Because you kept saving his ass.


	18. Wait, I'm a What? (Leo)

_Stupid cramps, stupid people, stupid siblings, stupid-Everything!!!_ You're glad Chiron let you take today off, ugh!!! Sighing you turned in your top bunk trying to get the cramps to stop. Luckily your siblings, terrified of your period wrath, left you alone. So you can groan in peace. All you've done today is taken a shower, eaten breakfast, avoided your boyfriend, gotten in bed and read. UUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You really wish you could punch who ever did this to you, then get some chocolate. Hmmm, chocolate, maybe- No! Stupid ADHD!  
Groaning again, this time at the knock on the door, you turned on your side and closed your eyes, maybe they would leave. But the person at the door didn't care. They opened the door and bounded in, and spoke in a loud-to you- voice.  
"(Y/N)? Why are you ignoring me?" He asked your unmoving form. Knowing that Leo probably knows your awake you spoke.  
"Because you're muggle." You said sarcastically yo the poor boy.  
"Oh, oka- Wait, I'm a what?"  
You sighed and turned toward him. You looked down at him with a look that said 'drop it you don't want to deal wit my wrath'. So he did, he also realized why you've been ignoring him, since he's seen you through many of these monthly pains. He climbed up next to you and lied down. You were going to argue but his natural body heat help sooth the cramp so you just cuddle up to him .  
"So," you said after a minute of silence, "How'd you know I was in here?"  
Leo chuckled, "Your siblings. I asked them and they started screaming about 'The demon is awake' and 'the red waters flow'. And once they clamed down they pointed me here."  
You could help but laugh, that sounds about right. "Sorry about calling you a muggle."  
"It's okay. But what dose that mean?" Leo asked.  
You gave a small laugh closing your eyes, "Ask Annabeth later, she'll tell you."  
And with that you fell asleep.  
*The next day*  
You were walking around camp enjoying the no cramps sensation when Leo ran up to you.  
"Hola love. Feeling better?" Leo asked giving you a kiss.  
"Very." you hummed.  
He smiled again and walked you to the dining pavilion, once you were there he gave you one last kiss. But before you walked away he spoke.  
"By the way. I asked Annabeth what a muggle is."  
"And what did you think?" you asked him your eyes shinning with mirth.  
"I think I am offend."


	19. How In The World! (Leo) *TOA Spoilers*

When the first crash happened you only sighed and looked over at Emmie and shook your head. When the second crashed sounded you agreed with her that you should make sure nobody died. The walk to the kitchen consisted of you muttering under your breath and Emmie giving you an amused look. She normally would've been more concerned if there were crashes within the Waystation. But your look told her she didn't need to worry.

Upon reaching the entrance of the kitchen you noticed Josephine and Apollo already there. They obviously already knew what had happen if their amused expression were anything to go by. From inside the kitchen you heard Leo.

"Woah! No one tell (Y/N) about, oh." Leo finished lamely as he saw you outside of the now wrecked kitchen.

"Leo." You said in warning. "How in the world?!"

The kitchen was a mess. Flour covered most of the floor and Leo (along with the ceiling). Broken egg shells littered the floor. As you took in the mess you noted the fact that at least Leo had gotten all the ingredients. Not in the bowl, yes, but they were there none the less.

" _Te amo?"_ Leo says with a smile.

You felt your eye twitch. Emmie seemed to notice the tension in the air and lead Josephine and Apollo away. Not without Apollo making a small attempt to stay. Once everyone was cleared out you gestured to the wrecked room.

"Well, you see," Leo started. He then proceeded into a long winded explanation (parts of which were in Spanish). You tune him out after the first few sentences and just stare at him. You can't help but give a small smile at is expressive movements and excited voice.

"So yeah," he finished. "Somehow my cake turned into an explosion."

"You're an idiot." You say walking up to him. You gave him a kiss and chucked at his smile and patted his hair (which had started to smoke).

"But I'm _your_ idiot." He challenged with a cheeky smile.

"That you are," you said giving him a final kiss and turning to leave the room.

Leo stared after you with a dopey look on his face. He then tried to clean up so you wouldn't yell at him this time. After all, his adorableness won't same him every time.


	20. Maybe, Just Maybe (Luke)

**A/N: So, has anyone out there seen Who Killed Markiplier? If so, does anyone want to theorize with?!? Please message me with any theories you have and we can talk about it!**

Okay, raising a child on a ship full of monsters is a bad choice, and just because you 'love' someone that won't change. But the fact that Luke is incredibly convincing, and hot, has defiantly clouded your judgment. When Luke had first told you about his plan resurrect Kronos your first thought was Shit, a week later, a few days after the beginning of Percy's quest, you found out you were pregnant your thought was Double shit. You can probably figure out how nervous you were spill the news.

You paced your cabin ignoring the concerned stares of your cabin. You weren't terribly worried. They would most likely chalk it up to you worrying about Annabeth(whom has yet to visit you after returning causing you worry) and call it a day. But that didn't really matter. All that mattered was figuring out how you would tell Luke he was going to be a dad.

There was a the sound of the door opening. You snapped your head to the door and practically sweat dropped when you saw Luke. You smiled at him and walked over to him. He hugged you and pulled you out of the cabin with a promise of returning you later. He led you over to a spot near the river that ran through camp. There was a patterned blanket set out with some food. You both sat.

"So, what's the occasion?" you asked him while grabbing a random piece of food.

He shrugged and smiled, "Well, as you know Percy is back." You nodded in confirmation so he continued, "I'm going to tell him my plans and then..."

When he trailed off you became worried, "Luke? You're doing to do what?"

He shook is head and put a smile (albeit a forced one) back on his face. He grabbed your hand, "That doesn't matter. What I brought you here for was to ask if you will come with me."

You were speechless. He wanted you to come with you on his quest to over through Olympus. And, you were pregnant. Not that he new that. Yet.

"L-Luke." He smiled at you, nervous this time. This made you burst out, "Luke, I'm pregnant."

Now it was his turn to be speechless. You being pregnat with his kid defiantly put a small dent in his plan. There would be no way you would consent to raise a child on a monster infested ship (a fact he was aging for later). But it did offer another idea.

Luke quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you in for a hug, "(Y/N) I love you. This won't change anything. But, now you have to come wit me so I can watch over you."

You felt yourself being to cry. You were so relieved that he accepted you and your baby. You hugged him back and he hugged tighter. You did miss his smirk though. He knew you would come with him now. Besides even if you didn't he had enough reason to just take you.

"So what do you say?" He asked you.

You pulled back to look him in the eyes, "Maybe. Just maybe I will."

- _2 years later_ -

So, it turns out you did end up going with him. You were less then happy though when you learned about your new living quarters. But Luke made sure no monster came near you unless himself or Ethan (the only other person he trusted on the ship). But in the end you knew that if you hadn't gone with him your life would have been a living Hell.

Now you live on a ship full of monsters, traitor demi-gods, and misted mortals. That and your daughter, Lisa, and (new) fiancé Luke. Also he was trying to destroyed the Greek Gods.

Yup, your life was crazy.


	21. Halloween Mishap (Nico)

**A/N: Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Something hits you on the side of your head. You look down at your side and see the brown and white paper wrapping of a Tootsie Roll. You look over at Nico and gave him a 'what the hell?' look.

"What?" he asked you with a small smirk. He unwrapped another piece of candy and popped it into his mouth.

"Are you finally sharing with me?" you asked him while picking up the candy.

He shrugged and you let out a small laugh. One thing no one would guess about Nico is his obsession with candy. Yesterday you tried to sneak a piece of candy corn out of his bowl of candy and be practically _growled_ at you. Like full on, ready to pounce wolf, growled. Suffice to say, you have touched his candy after that.

The comfortable silence that fell over you two was nice. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by an obnoxious knocking on the door. You and Nico shared a glance and urgent hand movement while trying to determine who should answer the door.

"Hey? (Y/N)? Nico? You there?" Leo called out from the other side of the door.

You poked Nico with your foot and he sighed, "No, they died."

"Oh, ha ha. So, can I come in now?"

Nico got up with a huff. He walked over to the door and opened it a bit. The two boys exchanged a few words until Nico finally Nico let Leo in. When you saw Leo you had to bit your cheek so you wouldn't laugh. Leo's hair was greased back and for some reason he had things like "Leo Bad Boy 3" written on his arm in Sharpie.

"Nice, uh, costume," you said finally laugh a bit.

Leo puffed out his chest and smiled with pride. Nico gave him a look and his smug smile turned to a sheepish one. Nico closed the door and went back to his spot on the couch. Leo followed him and took a seat in front of you on the floor.

"So," Leo drawled out rocking a bit, "I thought you said you were dead."

Nico groaned and you shrugged with a smile, "Je suis mort(e) à l'intérieur."*

Leo blinked, "What?"

Before you could answer someone else knocked on the door. Actually, knocked is an understatement. Someone pounded on the door, obviously very mad. And one look at Leo's face made you realize he was the reason why. You narrowed your eyes at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"A Halloween mishaps. It's tradition."

"Leonais Valdez! You get your dead ass out here!" Piper yelled.

This time you got up and opened the door. "Hey Piper."

"Hi (Y/N)," Piper greeted, her face turning red. "Where is Leo?"

"Wh-" you cut yourself short. It was obvious why she was pissed. Her Wonder Woman costume was burned in some parts and had writings similar to what was on Leo's arms. "Okay…"

You fully opened the Hades cabin door and stood to the side. Piper stomped in and Leo shot up off the floor.

"Valdez you are dead."

"Wait, before you kill me let me ask you one question." Leo pleaded while trying to hide behind the couch. When Piper said nothing he continued, "How do you know my real name?"

Suffice to say, Piper did not answer. Instead she lunged at Leo which lead to him running out of the cabin with Piper on his heels. Nico closed the door behind them and locked it. You shared a look with him and both of you sat back on the couch. You settled into his side and looked up at him.

"Halloween movie marathon?"

"Sure. Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Sure."

Once again you two settled into a comfortable silence, while blocking out the pleads and screams of campers outside. Nico finally shared some of his candy with you.

"Hey Nico, you want to know something?" you asked him as the movie went through the credits.

He looked at you, "As long as you don't tell me you're pregnant."

You hit his shoulder, "You ass. I was going to say I love you."

"I love you too."

Yup, this was one of the best Halloween's ever. You can't wait till next year. Maybe Piper will finally manage to kill Leo.

* * *

 *** I died on the inside in French. The (e) is because you need it if you are female. Everyone else doesn't need the e. And yes, this is me showing off the one thing I've learned in French class this year.**


	22. Lockdown (Percy)

**A/N: This takes place in a no mist AU.**

You quickly advert your eyes when Percy turns towards you. He glares at you and you try to hide a smile. When the teacher turns towards the white board Percy pokes you in the arm. In retaliation you stick our tongue out at him.

"Alright everyone, time to do a lab," the teacher said passing out a packet. After a short and useless explanation double with a horrible attempt at humor he let you go back into the lab area.

You and Percy meet at the long table that separates the classroom from the lab tables. In front of you is the microscope that has the cat hair on the slid. Where the teacher got the hair from is a question that you don't want answered.

"So we just draw what we see?" Percy asked you while squinting at the direction sheet.

You shrug, "I guess, I just wish he would explain it more."

"Yeah me too. Also all I see is hair. Nothing special." Percy comments while looking into the lens.

"Adjust dumb ass." You said with a chuckled. Percy "Oh"ed a actually gained progress.

"So, how do you remain so calm in the class?' Percy asked while you two moved to the next microscope that had deer hair.

"I think about a river and about the continuity of life, and how the river rolls on, oblivious of the petty upsets in out lives," you quote while adjusting the focus.

"Does that really work? Like, maybe if I did it, then it would make sense," Percy asked staring at you in awe.

You shrugged and gave a sly smile, "Not really, but after that I think about how I could kill him while he slept if I really wanted to, and then I feel better."

Percy gaped at you but when he say you struggling to not laugh he narrowed his eyes, "You just quoted a book to make me look stupid."

You nodded and slid the microscope towards him. Before anything else could be said there was a loud pounding on the covered windows. The kids gasped and those closest moved away. Before the teacher could give commands the overhead cracked to life.

"Lockdown, lockdown, lockdown," said the principle's voice.

For once in your lives you and Percy were going to actually follow the rules until you heard, "I sssemll demi-godssss."

You and Percy shared a look. Of course now you would have to blow your cover. The teacher was trying to motion you both over to where the rest of the students were huddled. Ignoring him (as usual) you and Percy began an impromptu game of rock-paper-scissors. He lost. You gave a triumph smile and walked over the window. Once again ignoring the stressed whispers of your teachers. Percy reached into his pocket and grabbed his pen.

You lifted the shade and was unamused at the sight of five empousa.

The teacher, realizing that whispering was just stupid at this point, said in a stern voice, "(Y/N), Percy get away from the window!"

Again, you ignored him.

"Ready?" you asked Percy while getting ready to open the window.

"Kiss for good luck?" He asked with a cheesy smile.

You smiled and kissed him, letting out a huff of laughter when his smile widen.

"Go!" you yelled opening the window.

The students screamed. The teacher yelled at you. Percy uncapped his sword and lept out the window taking the screen with him. He began slashing at the ugly creatures. You stood up on the heaters (which really only circulate air) and got out your weapon. You looked over our shoulder when one foot was out the window.

"Be right back," you said. You then jumped out the window to being fighting. In the classroom there was only silence and gaping mouths.


	23. So Pie Then (Frank)

"Frank guess what!" you yelled running into the living of your shared apartment.

"What?" Frank asked you from the couch.

"I just found two amazing recipes!" You said bouncing a bit Frank looked confused. You sighed, "But..."

"But what?" Frank asked tilting his head.

"I can't choose which I should make," you deadpan. Frank looked clueless.

"Why can't you make both?"

"Because Annabeth asked for one or the other!" you burst out and collapse on the couch next to your confused boyfriend.

"And Annabeth needs," Frank paused to look at the two slips of paper in your hand, "a pie or cranberry sauce for?"

You blinked at Frank in astonishment. He returned the look. There was a silence before you spoke.

"Did, did you just ask me what I think you asked me?"

He nodded his head after a moment of thought, "I can't think of any holiday coming up that would require you to make food for."

Your face morphs into one of shock, "Thanksgiving is in three days?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! How did you don't know this?!" you question him while standing up.

"I'm Canadian."

Once again, silence envelopes both of you. You face-palm.

"Riiiggghhhttt," you drag out looking down at the recipes in your hand.

"It's alright," Frank said with a smile, being his usual cute self.

"So... pie then?" you asked him holding up said recipe.

"Sure."

Frank got up and took the recipe from your hand and looked it over. You didn't think it looked to difficult. So you grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. Step one done. Now to go shopping.


	24. And A Very Merry Screw You (Hazel)

A rapid knocking sounded on the door. You groaned and hugged Hazel closer. Whoever was at the door needed to screw off.

"(Y/N)? Who's there?" Hazel murmured shifting in the bed.

"A dead man, that's who," you replied sitting up.

Hazel sat up too and watched as you got out of bed and headed towards the door. The entire time the knocking never stopped. After opening the door to the Hades cabin (you and Hazel were visiting for the holidays) you resisted the urge to slam it close. Standing on the cabin's porch was a smiling Leo (who was also wearing a elf hat).

"A very merry Christmas to you two!" The annoying elf shouted.

You heard Hazel give a small laugh behind you but you were less amused.

"And a very merry screw you," you deadpanned attempting to close the door.

Leo stuck his foot in the way and yelped. You heard him mutter something about it looking cooler in the movies. You rolled your eyes and went back over to Hazel's bed.

"Come in guys! Don't you want to come look at all the decorations! Give presents! Have a snowball fight!"

You shrugged, "Sure, later. I'm tired, we had a long night."

Leo's face donned with false understanding, "Ohh."

Hazel blushed and you chucked a pillow at Leo.

"We watched a shit ton of Christmas movies you perv!" You yelled.

Leo snickered, "Sure."

You moved to push Leo out of the cabin. You actually managed you get him outside.

"At least I know I could get laid," you said right before slamming to door in his face.

Ignoring his annoyed "Hey!" you walked back to the now abandoned bed.

Leave it to Leo to ruin a perfectly good morning.


	25. Different For Dead People (Leo)

"So, do you want to tell him or should I?"

You and Leo were standing in the middle of the battlefield. A few feet in front of you two was the group of (dead) Norse demigods? heroes? whatever. Yeah, dead. Leo had laughed when you were introduced to the odd group.

"I know the feeling," he had said, furthering their confusion. You hit him for that one.

There had been a battle, something about Loki or whatever. All you and Leo cared about was a new type of god. Spending all that time with a (now mortal) Apollo had left a need for variety in your lives.

Anyways, you , Sam, and Alex had bonded over the idiots you called (boy)friends. Leo had made quick friend with T.J, both being hyperactive and excited for the (then) upcoming battle. Fortunately, Leo has yet to ask to shot T.J's gun. Yeah, that wasn't happening on your watch.

So, the battle was over and no one had died or been gravely injured (but Piper did sprain her ankle, oh well). A good day really.

"It's a wonder what adrenaline can do," Leo commented as you two continued to watch the dead Norse... people.

You grabbed Leo's hand, "I feel like at this point the adrenaline should've worn off."

"Maybe it's different for dead people?" Leo suggested. You rolled your eyes and kissed his cheek. Hazel and Frank walked up to you two and gave you tired smiles.

"What's up?" Frank asked holding Hazel's hand ( **otp).**

"Look at the picture in front of us," Leo said, motioning to the group in front of you.

"Something is off," you added. Hazel and Frank scanned the group until Hazel stifled a gasp. Frank looked down at her. She pointed at the... situation. Frank's eyes widen.

"Some-someone should really tell him," Frank said with a bit of panic.

Leo shrugged, "He's been like that for about..."

"Five minutes," you finished. Leo nodded in agreement. He reached into his toolbelt and brought out a coin.

"Alright, who's flipping with me?"

Hazel nudged Frank and he sighed and raised his hand.

"Alright Frank! Heads or tails?" Leo asked. You and Hazel shared a look.

"Heads?" Frank said, more of a question really oh well.

Just as Leo flipped the coin you sighed, at this pace nothing would be done and you were starting to get annoyed. So you decided to take matters into your own hands.

"Oi, Gunderson! You have an attachment on your thigh!" You yelled.

"Wha-" he grunted and turned to face you. You lifted and eyebrow and pointed to his left leg. He looked down and gave a 'huh' and ripped the dagger out of his leg. He whipped it on his pants(?) and raised it as if to say thank you. He but the dagger in his belt and turned back to his friends. They all laughed. You turned to Leo and he pouted.

"I thought my idea was good."

You shrugged with a small smile, "I was getting impatient."

Leo sighed and you smiled again and kissed his cheek. Hs hair started to smoke.

Yup, he was your idiot, but you still loved him.


	26. Not Stalking, Just Watching (Piper)

"Why are you like this?"

You jumped at the sudden voice and turned sheepishly to face a bemused Annabeth.

"Like what?" you asked in an attempt to act innocence.

She rolled her eyes and gestured around the corner you were hiding at, "You can talk to her you know, she doesn't bite."

You shrugged, "I'm awkward."

"Well, I'm sure you kind find a better approach than stalking."

"Not stalking!" you exclaimed. "Just, watching."

Annabeth gave you a look that said, _Sure you are_ are walked around the corner. You huffed and leaned against the wall. Was it your fault that Piper was unnecessarily attractive? No. Was it your fault you can't approach her because she is beautiful. Well, yes. But that's not important right now.

Anyways, in order to determine how to approach Piper you have taken to watching her occasionally. STILL NOT STALKING! But, so far your... studies have given you little to work with. Maybe you should just go up and talk to her...

" _NO!"_ you yell in your mind, " _That is a HORRIBLE idea. I try to talk to her, I trip or stutter and she laughs at me and I become the laughing stock at camp."_

While trapped in your thoughts you failed to see Annabeth talking to Piper. You only realized their conversation when you heard your name.

"Yeah, (Y/N) a pretty cool person. You two should meet up sometime, you would get along great."

Your eyes widen and you curse Annabeth in your head.

" _THIS IS NOT GOOD. MISSION ABORT!"_

You looked around for an escape, but the only way out of this situation is to walk by the talking girls. Well, looks like you're screwed. You muster up as much courage as possible and walk out of your... watching spot. You stick your hands in your pocket and look around. You celebrate as you pass the girls.

"Oh, hey (Y/N)!" you hear someone yell you. You wince slightly and turn around to face a smirking Annabeth. She walked over to you and put a hand on your shoulder with a coy smile.

"Piper, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Piper. Have fun," she winked and walked away.

There was an awkward pause until Piper gave you a small smile.

"Hi, (Y/N). Annabeth's told me a lot about you."

~~~~~~~Lovely Timeskip~~~~~~~`

You blushed and rubbed the back of your neck. Piper was laying across the couch laughing her ass off.

"Y-You stalked me!" she continued to laugh as you pouted and crossed your arms.

"I didn't stalk you! I was just, observing you. There's a difference," you defended yourself.

She began to calm down and kissed your cheek.

"It's okay. It's kind of cute."

You lightly push her and she burst into laughter again. You sigh and bury your head into your hands.

She was never going to let you live that down.


	27. How Much (Octavian)

As Octavian paced the tiled floor you polished your (Y/W). You could partly hear his muttering. Something about a stupid... gracious guy named Percy. Admittedly the name rung a bell, but you spent so much time making sure Octavian didn't get himself killed you found yourself behind on camp gossip.

You jumped when Octavian threw down the book in his hand with a loud thump. When you turned on his heel to face you, you sat up a bit straighter.

"(Y/N), what would I have to pay you to punch someone for me?" Octavian asked in a angered voice. You raised an eyebrow. That was not what you were expecting him to say.

"Octavian, hun," you gained some satisfaction from his frown at the hated nickname, "You realize the only reason Reyna lets me be here when you work is to make sure people don't try to kill you."

"So?" Octavian asked turning around to pick up the book he threw.

"So," you dragged out, "Me punching someone in your name does the exact opposite."

He shrugged uncaringly, "So don't say it was for me. Reyna likes you, tell her you have a reason for one punch."

You sighed and rolled your eyes. Why were you dating him. Right now the real answer escaped you. But looking at Octavian from the back you decided.

"If for nothing else, it's his butt,"you thought with a smirk.

"What?" Octavian asked loudly when he saw your smirk. You shook your head in dismissal and chuckled a bit. "Okay, so? What would it take?"

You considered for a moment, how much would you punch someone for? 20, no 30? Or, maybe something other than money. You grinned when you came up with a price. Octavian, seeing this, gulped and became even more pale (if that was even possible).

Standing up, you walked over to where he was standing and threw an arm around his waist. Leaning your head on his shoulder you spoke, "You have to take me on a date."

Octavian looked confused, "We are dating, are you stupid or something."

"A date," you continued without acknowledging Octavian's insult, "in New Rome." Yes, it seems stupid but Octavian hated dates in public. All your dates were either in a temple (typically Venus'), in a secluded part of camp, or in the empty bunk house. New Rome on the other hand was the complete opposite. There were almost no stops to have a private date. Besides, there was this little cafe you wanted to go to. When's a better time than with Octavian.

Octavian scrunched his nose in disgust. He considered his options. On one hand he wouldn't have to gone on a date in New Rome, but he also wouldn't get his gratification (it wasn't like he could punch him). On the other he got to see his attractive (not that he would admit that) partner punch the thorn in his side, but he had to go the New Rome. Ew.

Octavian sighed and you grinned in victory. Moving to stand in front you him you smiled even more, "Alright, who am I punching on your behalf?"

Time skip of 10 minutes, Camp Jumpiter*

Still grinning you walked through camp holding (much to his displeasure) Octavian's hand. You were looking left and right until you spotted two heads of black hair. You stopped, let go of Octavian, and turned to grin at him. While he stayed where he could watch, you walked over to the Reyna and the newcomer.

"Praetor? May I speak to you for a moment?" You asked Reyna. Her eyes narrowed at your grin, knowing it meant trouble. She gave a curt nod and told her companion to wait a moment. She walked over to you.

"Yes? What did you do?" Reyna asked with a smirk. Yes, lucky you. Reyna actually considered you her friend. With another conspiratorial grin you leaned in and whispered you request. She gave you a look and asked, "Why would you want that."

You innocently shrugged, "I get a date in New Rome and there's this little cafe I want to go to."

Reyna nodded. She, after all, knew about Octavian's preference of private dates. But, she still had her uncertainties about your relationship. You could she her debating in her mind. She sighed and realized you deserved this date. Why Octavian wanted you to punch someone for it, well she never was good with relationships anyways.

"Jackson! Come here," Reyna shouted over to the person she was previously talking to. "Percy,this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Percy."

Percy stuck out his hand with a small smile and you returned it. After shaking his hand you looked at Reyna with questioning eyes.

Reyna nodded her head, "I'm sorry about this Percy."

Percy looked at her confused. The moment his head turned you struck. You lashed out with one fist and struck him on his right cheek. He gave a pained yelp and stumbled back a step. You continued to grin while shaking your fist. Percy looked to Reyna in confusion and she shrugged.

"They asked nicely, and needed the date," she stopped for a moment before addressing you, "Bring me a hot chocolate when you go on this date?"

You nodded as Percy gave Reyna a betrayed look. You waved, "Praetor. Percy."

When you walked back to Octavian he had a satisfied grin. You gave him a soft smile. He got so excited over the weirdest things. It was endearing.

"So," you asked him as you two walked to New Rome for your date, "why did I have to punch that guy?"

Octavian shrugged, "He annoys me."

You decided not to push and just enjoy your date. You will never get an opportunity like this again.


	28. Older We Get (Connor)

*Note that ~~~ means a short transition, not a time skip. Time skips will be labeled so.

10 years old:

You ignore the banging on the door in favor of pulling your bed sheet over your head. You could hear Connor's pleads for you to listen, he didn't mean it that way, that he's sorry. After a few minutes, the banging stops and you perk up. No way Connor gave up. It just... wasn't him.

You stood up slowly, wrapping a blanket around your shoulders. You slowly crept over to the cabin door. Opening the door with a small creak you saw Connor slumped next to the door. At the sound of the door opening, he shot up and began to frantically explain.

"(Y/N) I am so sorry, TravismademedoitbutIdidn'tknowthatyouwouldwalkbyandgetcaughtinit! ItwasmeantforClarisseIswearpleasedon'thateme! _(Travis made me do it but I didn't know that you would walk by and get caught in it. It was meant for Clarisse I swear please don't hate me!)_

You nodded in understanding (being friends with him for so long allowed to understand him when he spoke fast) and stepped forward to hug him.  
~~~~~~ _Time skip_ ~~~~~~

12 years old:

You stormed into the Hermes cabin ignoring the various 'Hello (Y/N)'s. Luke stepped in front of you and recognized the fire in your eyes. He nodded his head, stepped aside, and told you Connor was towards the back. You walked pasted numerous bunks and sleeping bags placed in a somewhat organized fashion. You saw Connor and Travis sitting on the floor next to (who you assume to be) the new camper who killed the Minotaur.

"Connor," you said while crossing your arms when you got closer to the group. Conner's head perked up and he gave you an impish grin.

"(Y/N), heeeeyyyyyyy. What's up?" he asked innocently. Travis struggled to contain his laughter while Perry (Peter? Percy? whatever) looked on in confusion. You gave him a pointed look.

"Seriously Connor? I can't believe you! How many times do I have to tell you to leave my siblings alone!" you yelled, attracting the attention of the Hermes cabin (and scaring Percy, the poor thing).

Connor scratched the back of his neck, "Um, maybe a couple more times?"

You felt your eye twitch and a hand land on your shoulder. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Luke's concerned face.

Luke leaned in and whispered in your ear, "Maybe you should take a bit to cool off. I'll talk to Connor."

Without replying you turned and stormed out of the crowded cabin. For a moment the cabin was silent after you slammed the door shut. Then Luke sighed and turned to Connor.

"Wasn't (Y/N) just here yelling at you yesterday?" Luke asked with narrowed eyes. Connor lowered his head and nodded in shame.

You had taken to laying on your bed and sorting through your thoughts. Yes, you and Connor had been best friends for a long time now. But at the same time, you argued and fought as much as worst enemies. You and Connor just clashed. And you hated it.

Connor had wondered over to his bunk after being scolded by Luke. He sat down and thought about what had happened. He and Travis had played a small prank and it just so happened some of your siblings were the recipients. He sighed and debated on going to find and talk to you. But, he decided to wait for you to cool off instead.  
~~~

You began to wonder why you and Connor fought so much. Not like petty arguments, but instead fights that included a lot of yelling. Many times your other friends and siblings had told you it wasn't healthy to be his friend if all you do is argue. But the thing is that you and Connor didn't constantly argue. You hung out, spared together, did what normal friends did. It just happened that a lot of arguing was sprinkled in between these moments.

 _Maybe it's the difference in interests,_ you thought idly. It wasn't completely wrong. Connor loved to prank and play jokes. Especially on the people around him (which is often you). You, on the other hand, hated when people prank you. It made you frustrated (sometimes to the point of tears). For some reason, even after finding out, Connor still pranks you!

Maybe one-day things will change.

 _~~~~~~Another time skip_ ~~~~~~

Things did change as you got older. Just not the way you wanted to. Slowly you and Connor drifted apart. It started when Luke left and Connor didn't want to spend time with anyone that wasn't Travis. You found a new friend in Annabeth (which lead to you becoming friendly with Grover and Percy).

Sometimes when you would see Connor around camp you would trade sad smiles. Silent _I wish we were still friends_ and _I forgive you_ 's. You could never be mad at him for long.

It was during the battle in Manhattan that you two reconnected. You were camped out on one of the lavish couches in the penthouse that somehow became the base for the demigods. An Apollo camper (Austin you believe) had just finished wrapping a nasty cut on your arm when Connor came over and sat silently next to you.

You looked at him out of the corner of your eye, only to see him looking at you. You shifted your body to face him.

"Hey," he whispered, "it's been a while."

You nodded and gave a sad smile, "Unfortunately. How have you been?"

Connor gave a wavering smile. You frowned and pulled your ex-best friend into a hug. You felt him shake and felt your shirt begin to grow wet with tears. You noticed Travis looking at you two with a somber half smile. You nodded at him slightly and he returned it. You turned your attention back to Connor and pet his hair and shushed him.

You missed being close to him.

You stood next to a silent Annabeth. You could see the tears in her eyes, confident that you had a similar problem. You had a hand on her shoulder as the gods took a seat in their thrones one by one. You hadn't been there during the fight with Kronos. You were at the base of the Empire State Building with other demigods (and Percy's badass mom and stepdad). You didn't know what happened except that Luke had basically killed himself.

"(Y/N)," you heard a broken whisper behind you. You took your hand off of Annabeth's shoulder and turned around. About six feet away from you was a disheveled Connor. He was covered in small cuts, bruises, and golden dust much like you were.

"Connor," you returned the greeting with a sad smile. He released a breath and rushed towards you. When he reached you he swept you into a tight hug. You gripped onto him with the same intensity. You could hear his hushed apologies in your shoulder. You shushed him again.

"I forgive you," you whispered. He held you tighter.

"Thank you."

~~~~~~ _Time skip_ ~~~~~~

About two years (and _another_ war) pasted and, despite a few bumps here a there, you and Connor remained friends. Actually, you and Connor had started dating after the Second Gaint War. Currently, it was Winter at Camp Half-Blood and you and Connor were wrapped in your warmest jackets, hats, gloves, and scarves as you both took a stroll around the cabin area. Connor had an arm wrapped around you in attempts to keep you close for 'warmth' (or so he said, cheeky bastard). There wasn't a lot of snow thanks to the barrier around camp but there was a stillness in the air that you and Connor enjoyed. When Travis went to college Connor mellowed out. You were torn between being relieved at this calmer Connor and missing your old, eccentric Connor.

"What the?!" you heard screamed from inside the Apollo cabin. Out of the door came a newly mortal Apollo covered in a sticky green... substance. You heard Connor snicker next to you and you glared at him.

"Connor," you said dangerously, still not a fan of pranks, "you know that Apollo is still adjusting. It's rude to prank him."

Connor grinned with that familiar glint in his eyes that had disappeared when Travis left. "Whoops?" he said with a shrug. Your eyes narrowed at him with disdain. You were once again torn. Scold him and possibly start another fight or accept it and be happy that he seemed to get his groove back? You sighed and moved closer to him.

"Just, just don't make a habit out of it okay?" you asked, grinning when Connor gave a small cheer.

Maybe you two would still argue. That was never going to change. But at least you both refused to let it tear you apart.

 _I guess growing up does have some benefits_ , you mused as you watched Apollo run around, being chased by Austin and Will, trying to remove to goop. You smiled as Connor began to laugh loudly next to you. You looked at him. His glowing eyes, wide smiles, and his cute dimples. _Yeah, there are definitely benefits._


	29. Not Dead! (Percy)

You were moving around the kitchen, grabbing different ingredients, pans, the blue food dye, and everything else you need to make a cake. Yup, that's right. You were attempting to make a cake for Percy. The other day you had asked Mrs. Jackson-Blofis (or Sally as she had insistently say you call her) for a cake recipe you could make for Percy. And, being the amazing person she is, supplied you with tree of her best cake recipes.

You were mixing the eggs into the mixture when the front door to your apartment opened. You peaked around the wall to see a grinning Percy. His hair was swept to the side (his signature 'got out of bed and was to lazy to brush it' look) and his smile was stretched across his face. He had just gotten back from a celebratory cafe lunch with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank. After seven (long) years of college Percy had just graduated with his Masters in marine biology **(according to Google).**

Even though he clearly saw you, Percy decided to announce his presence, loudly stating, "Guess who's not dead!"

You quirked your mouth into a smirk and shook your head and replied, "Yet."

Percy shrugged and walked over to you. He wrapped an arm around you and, with a quick kiss, he looked into the kitchen. His smile widened at the sight of your in-progress baking. "For me?"

You nudged his side and retorted, "Nope, it's for Mrs. Carter next door. It's her 53rd wedding anniversary today."

Percy looked shocked and asked, "Really?"

You snorted and walked back into the kitchen Percy following behind you with his seal eyes in full force. "Hades if I know. Last I knew, her husband never existed."

Percy gave a soft 'oh' and leaned on the counter next to you as you resumed your stirring. It was silent for a moment when you decided to comment on Percy's earlier statement. "Y'know, I'm glad you're still alive. My life would be pretty boring other wise."

You saw smile again (had he even stopped?) and he wrapped an arm around your waist. With a kiss to the temple he turned you to face him and pull you into a proper hug.

"I'm glad I'm alive too. Otherwise I would've never gotten to be with you. I love you (Y/N)," he whispered to you. You tighten your hold on him as you held back your tears.

"I love you too Percy," you whispered. "Happy Birthday."


	30. Aliens (Travis)

p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" You looked around your cabin, taking in the disaster that had befallen it. Colorful splatters of paint decorated the walls, somehow one of the bunks was upside down (I mean, seriously?!), and to top it off half of your siblings' belongings were scattered around in various placings. Yet 'somehow' all of your belongings were untouched (including your bed seeing as the boys decided to spare the person below you's bed). Next to you stood a proud looking Travis. His smile was wide, eyes were shining as he took in the carnage. You turned to look at him and made a mental note to no longer complain about people to Travis. And Connor, just in case./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "How the Hades am I going to explain this?" you finally spoke while once again looking around your wrecked cabin. Travis turned to look at you and his smile turned from a satisfied grin to an apologetic smile. You knew that he hadn't planned that far ahead. emIdoit./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em But he's /emmy emidiot,/em you thought fondly as Travis observed your cabin, racking his brain for a possible excuse (preferably one that emdidn't/em involve him and Connor getting in trouble). You could practically see the gears turning in his head until they suddenly stopped. Travis turned to you with a proud grin, confident that his excuse was perfect./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Aliens."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" You sharply inhaled and processed what he said, emDi-did he just say what I thought he said./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "...Aliens?" you slowly asked just in case Travis really didn't suggest emaliens /emwere a plausible excuse. Travis simply continued to smile as he nodded in confirmation that he really did just say aliens as an excuse. With no sign that he was joking you slowly shook your head with a sigh. "I have a feeling that won't work."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Well," Travis dragged out, "I don't see you offering any ideas."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" You stared at him for a moment (definitely emnot/em getting lost in his eyes for a second. Nope, no way). You came to the decision that Chiron wouldn't blame you (after all, Connor and Travis did this out of their own free will. No prompting from you). And if Travis wanted to try to blame aliens, so be it. At least that wasn't the worst thing he could've come up with./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: center;"~~~emTime skip~~~/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" You grinned and waved to Travis (and somewhat to his other siblings with him) as they somberly marched to the kitchen to go wash the dishes. Suffice to say, Chiron didn't believe that aliens wreck your cabin and now Travis and his siblings were on dish duty for two weeks./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Love you!" you shout to Travis right before he walked into the kitchen. He turned at your shout and adopted his shit-eating grin./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Love you too (Y/N)!" he replied with a wave before turning around and entering the kitchen. You shook your head with a small that. You knew that he didn't regret it, and he would totally do it again./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" You wouldn't have him any other way./p 


	31. Lost Bet (Nico)

You were walking across the field that was in the center of the cabins when Nico caught up to you. You turned to smile at him, but stopped when you noticed his attire. Sure, he had his typical black jeans, black sneakers, even his normal jacket. But his shirt on the other hand...

"What happened to your-"

"I lost a bet," Nico interrupted with a sour frown, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

You tried again, "Why-"

"I don't want to talk about it," he sighed. You decided to leave it be, sensing Nico wasn't in the mood for talking about it. So instead, you stay silent and continued your walk around camp. You walked past the different cabins without spending to much time at each (though you both paused for a moment when a scream echoed from the Hermes cabin, but the soon followed laughter assured you nothing was wrong). As you walked past people they would do a double take when they saw Nico. Each time he would glare at them until they left and you would have to hold back a laugh.

Eventually you two reached the creek that seperated the cabins from the Big House. While you were there Will Solace walked across the bridge. His smile widened when he saw Nico and as he walked past he exclaimed, "Nice shirt Di Angelo!""

Nico growled and narrowed his eyes at Will's back and muttered, "I'm going to kill Solace."

You laughed and grabbed his hand out of his pocket. You laced for fingers with his and pulled him across the bridge. Pretending not to see the blush that spread across his face you forced him to continue your walk. You (once again) walked in silence until you reached the Big House. Nico seemed reluctant to enter the building. Probably because of the handful of Apollo campers and their patients inside.

You smiled fondly at his reluctance and leaned over to kiss his cheek. When you pulled away you made sure Nico was looking at you as you assured him, "Don't worry Nico, I think you look amazing."

Nico nodded in determination and said, "Might as well get this over with. Should make the rest of the day easier." With that declaration Nico set his shoulders and marched forwards onto the deck. You stood in place for a second, smiling at Nico's form, wondering how you were so lucky to have him. Nico stopped as he reached the door and looked back at you with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Coming (Y/N)?" He called to you. You rolled your eyes, smile still wide, and jogged up the steps to meet him. You intertwined your hand with his again and opened the door.

"Let's do this," you said as you walked in. This time, Nico was confident at your side. And while you were there to support him through his punishment for losing some bet (to Will probably) you knew you were never letting it go.

Good thing Nico liked you. A lot.


	32. No Abduction Policy Part 1 (Frank)

**A/N: So this is sort of AU, in the sense that this never happened in the books. Basically it the good old 'good guy falls in love with the bad guy and vice versa' trope. The reader is apart of a group of rouge demigods of various parentage that has banded together to rebel against the gods (kind of like Luke, but they aren't summoning titans or trying to kill the gods). FYI, I came up with as I was listening to Emperor's New Clothes. I imagine the reader as a bit eccentric in this so... (Both Frank and reader are 18)**

* * *

You were unashamedly dancing around the room where the meetings were held (jokingly called the Throne Room). You noticed the door to the room open, but you just continued to sing along and dance. As the song ended you stopped dancing and grinned at the two people who entered the room. Your grin, however, soon dropped as you noticed the situation in front of you. Standing closest to the door was a redhead girl in her teens. She had a sheepish grin on her face. Standing just in front of her was a tall, buff, Asian man who was looking about the room in confusion. His hands were behind his back, tied together by a length of rope.

You sighed as you motioned for the girl, Alyssa, to bring the man forwards. As they approached you, you scolded her, "I thought I'd made it clear, we have a no abduction policy."

Alyssa shrugged and waved you off by saying, "He wasn't cooperating. What did you expect me to do?"

You blinked in confusion for a second before you retorted, "Not abduct him?"

Alyssa sighed as she untied the man's hands. He rubbed his freed wrist for a moment before looking at you. You had taken to leaning against the oval-shaped table. When you noticed his gaze on you, you smiled at him. He seemed taken aback as you gestured for him to take a seat. He cautiously sat down in the seat closest to him. You took a seat in the chair at the head of the table. Leaning back in the chair you observed the man, and when you deemed him safe enough you waved at Alyssa, letting her know she was free to go. She uttered a goodbye as she left, but you never took your gaze off the man who was in front of you. It was silent for a moment as the man fidgeted under your stare. You broke the silence and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"W-what?" he sputtered, surprised by the sudden question.

"Your name. What is it? Unless you want me to call you buff Asian dude?"

"It's just, shouldn' t you know my name? I mean, you didn't kidnap me," he said, trying to defend himself.

You shrug, unfazed by the question, "To be fair, you weren't _supposed_ to be kidnapped."

He stared at you for a moment in disbelief, before sighing and telling you his name, "Frank."

You brighten up, a large smile returning to your face as you introduced yourself, "Well hello Frank! I'm (Y/N)."

Frank didn't answer, stunned by your sudden change in attitude. One minute you were gravely serious, the next you were happy. It was going to give him whiplash. You clapped your hands, startling him out of his thoughts. You still had a bright smile on your face. Frank tried to politely return it, but he was confident it turned out to be more of a grimace than a smile.

"So," you started, leaning forward in your seat, "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here right now." Frank nodded uncertainly, not sure as to where this conversation was going. Your grin widened as you continued. "Well you see, a little bird told me that one of the 'Saviors of Olympus' was, hm, let's say 'mixed'."

"Mixed?" Frank asked, tilting his head to the side. You resisted the urge to awe. He was really cute.

"Mixed, blended, amalgamated, hybridized, whatever," you said in conformation, a bit annoyed he wasn't understanding you. "You have a mixed heritage. Roman and Greek."

Frank slowly nodded in understanding before he asked, "So why does that matter to you?"

Your grin dropped as you stood up from your chair. You moved next to Frank and sat in the seat next to him as you began to explain, "Society has a funny way of ostracizing people who don't fit in, and that isn't limited to mortals. I mean, there is a camp for Greeks and for Romans and only recently did the groups discover each other! So what about the people who don't fit into the 'Greek or Roman' norm?"

Frank was silent as you paused, both from shock and from bashfulness seeing as you had gotten very close to him during your rant. When he didn't answer your question you scoffed. You stood up and began to pace. "I had once gone to camp, but I was horrified at the blatant ignorance of people who weren't solely (Greek/Roman). And then, one summer I was visiting home, and you know what happened? I meet Alyssa."

Frank frowned and asked, "The girl who kidnapped me? What does she have to do with this?"

You moved closer to Frank and settled your hands on the table as you glared at him, "I meet Alyssa three years ago, right after the Titan War. She was 13 and unprotected from all things that wanted to kill her. And you know why?"

This time you paused, waiting for Frank to answer your question. He realized this and struggled for an answer for a moment before he realized what you wanted to hear, "She wasn't Greek. Or Roman."

You nodded solemnly as you sat down again. You were no longer angry and Frank felt himself relax at this. Now you looked sad, tired. You continued in a low voice, "Her father is Thor."

Frank sat up straighter. Of course, there were Norse gods. Just wonderful. But then Frank thought about what you said. If what you said was true, then Alyssa had no protection from whatever Norse monsters there was. Suddenly Frank realized where you were coming from.

Seeing the realization in Frank's face you smiled bitterly. "So, you finally get it. Anyways, at 15 years old I ran away from the only safe space I've ever know. I meet more kids. More outcasts. I started a safe space for anyone who wasn't accepted, anyone who was different. And we've watched the wars you have been through and we've waited. Waited for the perfect moment to be known. We want the gods, all of them, to see what they've done; abandoned over 100 kids. Left them to fight for themselves."

Frank was shocked. At such a young age you had created a sanctuary, for over _100_ kids. He found it hard to believe, but as he looked at your face, at the bags under your eyes, the worry lines that were beginning to form, and the way you barely slumped into your seat he realized. You had grown up too fast because of other people's ignorance.

"I still don't understand why I'm here," Frank said breaking the silence. At this, you straighten your back and put your smile back on your face. You opened your mouth to answer, but the door to the room opened. In ran a young boy, about five years old. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin. He ran over to you and hugged your leg. Behind him was a worried Alyssa. You smiled at her and told her it was fine, lifting the boy onto your lap. He hugged you tightly as Alyssa closed the door.

"Hi Sami, what's up?" you asked the little boy as he cuddled closer to you. He mumbled something into your shirt and you laughed a bit. "Sami baby, I can't understand you."

Sami lifted his head up, noticed Frank, and buried his head into your short again. You sighed, smile still present as you began to comb your fingers through his thick hair. Frank raised an eyebrow at you.

"Frank, this is Sami, son of Mixcoatl. An Aztec. Sami, this is Frank, a, um, a friend of mine," you introduced. Sami left go of your shirt with one hand and waved shyly at Frank. Frank waved back. Hugging Sami closer, you finally answered Frank, "We need someone trusted, but also like us. Someone who understands. We need you to help us show the gods who we are."


	33. No Abduction Policy Part 2 (Frank)

Stressed is one way to describe what you're feeling right now. Fucking pissed is also another good option. Somehow Frank had escaped _which is why we don't kidnap people, Alyssa, so they can't 'escape'._ Whatever. Anyways, you were pacing your bedroom, one moment away from pulling your hair out when there was a knock on the door. You sighed and took a seat at your desk and hoped you looked put together enough as you said, "Come in!"

The door opened and a sheepish looking red-head poked her head in. You raised an eyebrow at her guilty look and motioned for her to say something. "Well," she started, refusing to make eye contact, "Frank's back. With some friends."

You abruptly stood up and raced to the door. Alyssa flinched backward, not completely understanding of your reaction. You couldn't help it, Frank was your on hope and he was very hot. So, you marched out the door and to the 'Throne Room'. But you stopped short remembering Alyssa's facial expression. You turned and put your hands on your hips as you asked, "And did Frank and his friends come willingly?"

Alyssa smiled and shrugged and you groaned. Seeing your displeased expression Alyssa panicked and ran to you, trying to explain. "I saw how upset you were Frank left, so I went and got him again. And this time his friends were there so I panicked and brought them too."

You nodded slowly as you began to walk again, this time Alyssa following you hopefully. You gathered your thoughts as you spoke, "Who went with you?"

"Um," Alyssa hesitated for a moment, "Jack, Mary, Sam, Jo, and Dean. Why?"

"When I'm done, we're all having a meeting about what a 'no abduction policy' is," you said as you reached the doors to the 'Throne Room'. You heard Alyssa mumble, "That's fair." You nodded in confirmation as you sighed and put a smile on your face. You did have a reputation to keep after all.

You pushed open the doors and the quiet chatter that previously existed disappeared. You scanned the room. Besides Frank, there were four other people: a boy with black hair and green-blue eyes, a girl with choppy brown hair and eyes that couldn't decide on a color, another boy, blond this time with blue eyes, and a blonde girl with gray eyes that looked ready to murder you. Fun. You waltzed into the room and nodded to Alyssa who shut the doors. Walking over to the table, you smiled at Frank. "We must stop meeting like this, Frank."

"Stop kidnapping me then, (Y/N)," Frank deadpanned. His friends looked at him in surprise. You suppose he didn't tell them he knew where he was.

You shrugged and took the seat at the end of the table, "That's fair. If it makes you feel any better, I'm having a talk with my group later. Apparently, the whole 'no abduction' thing needs to be explained."

The blonde girl scoffed and you directed your focus on her. You smiled at her and her glare intensified, but you refused to back down. Keeping your smile you said, "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. I'm (Y/N). You are?"

She refused to say anything so you looked to Frank, hoping he realized you didn't want to be the bad guy in this situation. Somehow, he noticed and sighed, "That's Annabeth. The raven-haired guy is Percy. Next to him is Jason and Piper."

The teens all looked at Frank in shock and you held back a laugh. Why was it so hard to believe you weren't evil? You stood up and clapped your hands, surprising the demi-gods in the room. "Now I'm sure you are all very confused as to why you're here. Well, the answer is simple, you weren't supposed to be. In all honesty, I just needed Frank, but I guess I can make due."

"Why do you want Frank?" The brunette, Piper, asked. She looked concerned and your smile turned sincere.

"I don't think I have the time or emotional energy to explain right now, sorry," you apologized. They all looked confused, but Frank just looked sad. "It's getting late, I'll have someone prepare you guys a dorm room for the night. While you wait I'm sure Frank can explain."

The room was silent as you turned to leave, but you were stopped by Frank calling after you, "(Y/N)! Can we talk later?"

You turned your head to smile and nod at him. You left the room and as the doors closed you heard Frank's friend bombard him with questions. Alyssa was still outside the door and you smiled at her, telling her you weren't mad. He shoulders dropped with relief as she informed you she had already sent someone to get a room ready.

"Thank you," you said as you walked to your room. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to face plant into my bed."

 _~Time Skip_ ~

It was the next day, just before lunch and you hadn't talked to the staying demi-gods at all. Not on purpose of course, but as it turns out, leading a bunch of teens and young adults is hard. Very hard. But you had finally found a moment of peace and decided to have the talk with Frank. So, with Sam in your arms (he wanted to meet the guests, but was too shy to go alone) you walked over to the dorm where they were staying. You knocked on the door and waited a silent moment before the door slowly opened. You couldn't tell who opened the door but when they saw you the door opened fully. You walked in and set Sami down. He clung to your leg as you smiled at the demi-gods.

"It's good you see you all. I hope everything is going well?" You asked as you looked around. Your question was meet with conflicted faces, stuck between wanting to hate you and (what you hoped was) understanding for your reasons.

Eventually, Frank answered, "Um, yeah. The people here are nice, and Alyssa came and apologized."

You nodded in satisfaction and nudged Sami forwards, "Guys, this is Sami, son of Mixcoatl. He wanted to say hi."

Sami was shy and always had been. So it took him a moment to gain the courage to lift his hand up and squeak, "Hi," before promptly hiding behind your legs. You chuckled a bit and ruffled his hair.

"Sami baby, you have to look at them so they can say hi back," you told him. He peaked his head around your legs and the other teens waved at him. He blushed, but before he could hide away again Percy spoke.

"Sami right? My name's Percy. Wanna see a cool trick?" he asked and Sami nodded. Percy grabbed the water bottle next to him and dumped out the water. But instead of it splashing on the floor it rose into the air and transformed into a dolphin.

 _Huh, that's cool,_ you thought as Sami gasped and ran excitedly over to Percy, begging him to make a lion. Percy complied and you chuckled and called out, "Sami, I'm going to talk to Frank for a little, will you be fine by yourself?"

Sami nodded and waved at you, not even turning around to look at you, too enraptured with the lion Percy had made. You smiled and waved for Frank to follow you as you walked out of the room. Right before you left you noticed Annabeth. For once she wasn't glaring at you, and you had to hide a smile.

Once you were in the hallway you led Frank to your room. Normally you would have meetings in the Throne Room, but you figured you could make an exception this once (and if something more than PG happened, well, the chances of someone barging in were less). You opened the door to your room and motioned Frank in. Once in your room, you sat on your bed. Frank stood awkwardly by the door just looking around, a small blush on his face.

"What, never been in someone else's room before?" you asked with a coy smile. This seemed to startle Frank out of his thoughts as he moved to sit next to you. Once he sat down you turned to face him, one leg resting on the bed. "So, why did you want to talk? I assume it wasn't because of my charming personality."

Frank chuckled as he looked down at his hands which were fidgeting in his lap. He didn't speak for a moment, but soon enough he gathered his thoughts, "I-I, I want to help you. Kidnapping aside."

You playfully groaned, "You're never letting that go are you?"

He smiled at you, a blinding white smile so disarming you had to blink stars away. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but you get the point. He's cute and has a nice smile. "Nope."

You smiled happily, "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"Well, it's the least I could do," Frank said with a blush.

"Is there anything I could do in return?" you asked, knowing what he just offered was not going to be easy.

"Ah, w-well, um," Frank stuttered as his small blush took over his entire face. You blushed a bit yourself as you steeled yourself, knowing what you were about to offer was risky.

"How about a, um, a date?" you offered looking away, unable to keep your relaxed and confident pose. You heard Frank stutter some more, even choke on his breath at one point. He managed to calm down and the room went silent. You bit your lip, waiting for his answer.

"Yes," was his reply, so quiet you almost missed it. But you didn't. You perked up and hugged Frank. After a beat, he hugged back. The hug continued into awkward territory so you quickly pulled away, both of you beat red.

You stood up, bounced a bit, and clapped, "Amazing, I'll come by your room around 6:30! There's this nice restaurant in the nearby town I think you would like!"

Not waiting for a reply you bounced out the room, shutting the door behind you. You couldn't stop smiling as you leaned against the door. But, when the glow of happiness faded you opened the door, seeing Frank looking confused, yet happy.

"This is my room," you said awkwardly as Frank realized what you did. He stood up stammering his 'thank you's' and 'see you later's'. He brushed by you as he left and you caught his wrist. You leaned up and kissed him on the cheek whispering, "See you at 6:30."

"Ah, yeah, s-see you," he confirmed and began to walk down the hallway. Right before he turned the corner he turned around and waved at you shyly, smiling when you waved back. When he was out of sight you closed your door and leaned against it with a sigh.

This was going to be good.


	34. Goodbye Hug (Luke)

You hugged Luke tightly and he rocked back and forth. You laughed and Luke chuckled. You pulled away and gave him a smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hugging me goodbye."

Luke shrugged playfully, but his eyes had an odd glint in them. You frowned, but Luke quickly bounced back and said, "Can't I give you a big hug without a reason?"

You smiled and punched his shoulder and told him, "Fine, but if you do leave, Imma kick your butt."

Luke laughed and went to say something when he was interrupted by your mother's call, "(Y/N)!"

You gave him a sheepish smile and turned to run back to your house as you began to walk away you turned and shouted over your shoulder, "See you Monday Luke!"

Luke nodded and you ran home. Luke stood in his spot for a moment and he felt a ping- more like a truck-load- of guilt. But he knew he had to leave. His mother was only getting worse and Luke didn't know how much longer he could handle it. Sure he was young, but he knew enough to get by, hopefully. Besides, he didn't want to risk you getting hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself. So he knew he had to do it. He had to leave, even if it would break your heart. He steeled himself and walked back into his house to get his things ready.

 _~Timeskip~_

You laughed at Percy, who was finally free from his stay in the Med. Bay. You remembered when you first met. You met each other when you moved to New York when you were 10, a year after Luke had disappeared, and you and your mom had moved into the apartment next to Percy and his mom. Percy was only 4 when you met, but he basically attached himself to you, crying when you tried to leave. Your mom and Sally were concerned, why was Percy suddenly attached to you? They talked a bit, a conversation in which you had no clue what occurred. All you know is that emerged best friends and suddenly you were babysitting Percy frequently and going out to dinner with them. As Percy grew up you made it your job to watch out for him, especially with that asshole Gabe in his life. You couldn't count the number of times Percy had slept over at your place.

Even after years of treating Percy as a brother, it was still a shock when on a small vacation with Ms. Jackson and Percy (your mother unable to come), Ms. Jackson suddenly sprung the 'small' fact that Percy was actually your brother. Well, half-brother, but still! And then she kidnapped and you and Percy were being charged by the Minotaur. The Minotaur! And then you were being told you were half-bloods, the child of a mortal and a Greek God! (Though you have to admit, Chiron's face when you told him you already knew Percy was your half-brother was pretty funny). You hadn't been hurt too severely (aka you hadn't hit your head) so while Percy was unconscious you were left to explain your side of the situation. After Percy woke you took it upon yourself to explain everything. Suffice to say, he didn't believe you at first.

But now he was up and walking around the camp in a near stupor (whether from the sheer insanity of the situation of the movie you watched, you didn't know). A blonde girl Percy's age and Chiron, who was in his horse form (another possibility for Percy's shock) were leading you to where you were going to stay. The 'Hermes' cabin. Yay.

Chiron knocked on the door and it opened to a loud cacophony of noise. You looked at Percy and shared an unamused expression. You looked up when Chiron spoke, "Ah Luke, these are our newest campers, (YN) (Y/L/N) and Percy Jackson."

You smiled at Luke before you froze minutely. You knew those eyes. You were in silent shock as you watched Percy trip into the cabin. You couldn't believe it.

That bastard really was giving you a goodbye hug and he had the audacity to lie to you!

.

.

.

You were so punching him for that later.


	35. Take Care (Jason)

You sighed as you watched Jason slump in his seat and rest his head on his fist. You got up from your seat and stood behind him. You rested your hands on his shoulders. His free hand came up and rested on your left hand. You leaned down and rested your head on top of his. You skimmed over the various papers on his desk and sighed again.

"People enjoy complaining, don't they?" you asked as Jason let go of your hand to pick up a paper from the pile. He rubbed his eye with the hand that was holding up his head.

"They like knowing that somebody is actually listening," Jason said as he set down the paper with a sigh. You lifted your head and Jason looked up at you with a weary smile.

You frowned, "You always put other people first, it's noble. But if you don't take care of yourself, there won't be a you to take care of others."

Jason sighed in defeat. You grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He was tired, you could tell. He had bags under his eyes and his glasses were slipping down his nose. You pulled him over to your bed and made him lie down. You waited for him to get comfy before handing him a glass of water which he drank gratefully. You climbed into bed next to him when he finished and placed the glass on the bedside table. You gently grabbed his glasses and put them away too.

Jason smiled at you, "You may be blurry, but you're still attractive. What did I do to deserve you?"

You shrugged playfully as you curled up next to him. "Oh you know, you did save the world."

Jason laughed as he hugged you and rested his chin on your head. It was quiet and you thought Jason had finally fallen asleep. You were proven wrong, however, when you felt Jason kiss your forehead and mumble, "Thank you."

You didn't say anything, just simply hugged him closer, hoping he would take better care of himself.


	36. Goodbye Hug Part 2 (Luke)

You were sitting with your back against the cabin wall, Percy was curled up under your arm. During the stay in the med. bay Percy was in some sort of shock, it didn't really hit him that his mom was gone until he was given the Minotaur horn. When you had been shown the place you were to sleep (all the while ignoring Luke, not wanting to deal with that shit-storm quite yet) Percy had begun to cry silently. Not wanting to embarrass him more, you simply put an arm around him, just like you would when he would come into your apartment in the middle of the night.

It took a few minutes before you felt Percy's shoulders stop shaking. He lifted his face up and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. You smiled at him softly. "Hey, how you doing?"

Percy shrugged and sat up, pulling the shoebox with the horn inside onto his lap. He looked around and waved at the two boys that were looking at him. They grinned and walked over, plopping themselves down in front of you.

"Hi," one spoke, "I'm Travis, this is my brother Connor!"

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed, barely making a dent in the sound already present in the cabin. "What's in that box you've got there?"

Percy clutched the box closer to his chest and you gave the boys a warning glare. Their grins turned sheepish and Travis (Connor?) rubbed the back of his head.

"Sensitive subject, sorry."

Percy smiled tensely and minutely released his grip on the box. You put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at you. "I'm (Y/N)," you introduced, "and this is Percy."

"We heard," Connor (Travis?) snickered. Percy deflated a bit and you glared at the brothers again. The shrunk back.

"Damn, you're scary."

You winked at the boys and noticed Luke approaching your little group. Your grip on Percy's shoulder tightened and Percy looked up at you confused. You tensely grinned at him as Luke crouched down next to Connor and Travis.

"I hope you two are playing nice?" Luke asked with a grin. Connor and Travis smiled widely and nodded. Luke chuckled and said, "Well then, you wouldn't mind if I stole (Y/N) then, would you?"

The ending was directed at Percy. He looked to you and you shrugged, it was up to him. If he was fine you would happily take the opportunity to punch luke earlier than you planned. Percy slowly nodded and you stood up. You ruffled his hair you walked away as he grumbled. You followed Luke out of the cabin and around to the back of it where there was a bench. Luke took a seat and motioned to do the same. You crossed your arms and stood standing. If you sat that close to him you would undoubtedly punch him right away.

Luke sighed, "Listen, (Y/N), I get what I did sucked, but I had to. I didn't want to get you hurt."

You scoffed, "Don't give me that bullshit Castellan! You could've at least told me!"

"And tell you what!" Luke exclaimed, standing up. "'Oh hey (Y/N), monsters are hunting me and my dad's a Greek god!'"

"Yes!" You yelled at him, finally having enough. You slapped him and he was quiet with shock. You glared at him as he tried to come up with words to say. He gave up and just pulled you into a hug. You struggled for a moment before stilling and hugging him back. You held back tears, unsuccessfully. You felt your shoulder dampen and Luke whispered, "I'm so, so, so sorry."

You forgave him.

 _~Time Skip~_

You sighed as Luke stared at you in shock. You adjusted the backpack straps on your shoulder as you waited for him.

"Y-You're what?" Luke stammered.

You sighed impatiently, "I'm going with Percy, it's not that hard to understand Luke."

Luke frowned. There was no way you could go with Percy. He could you lose you again. He didn't think he could handle that again.

"B-But," Luke tried, "You can't."

You raised an eyebrow at him and crossed your arms. "And why not?"

Luke huffed in anger. Why were you so headstrong? For once can you just trust him and _not go on this freaking quest. "_ Because, because," Luke struggled. He sighed in and his hand through his hair. "Fuck it."

You blinked in confusion as he placed a hand on your shoulder. "Luke?"

He didn't answer, instead, he leaned in and kissed you. You were frozen as he pulled back. Luke mumbled, "I can't lose you again (Y/N). I care about you too much."

You smiled and kissed him again. "I care about you too."

Luke smiled and laugh a bit, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

You grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You can tell me when I get back."

Luke reeled in shock as you let go of his hand and ran over to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. You smiled at him cheekily as he stood in shock. You put a hand on Percy's shoulder as the four of you walked down the hill. Luke was stuck in his spot as he watched you walk away, laughing at Percy.

 _Damned Jackson._


	37. What Friends Are For (Leo)

You huffed and crossed your arms as you glared at Leo. He was sitting across from you with a sheepish smile. He was covered in ash, dirt, oil, and burn marks. You had just pulled Leo away from working in the boiler room, where he had been for 10 hours straight. You had sat him down in the living room of the Argo II, but you struggled to find the words that would describe just how done you were with him.

You sighed and noticed Leo flinch. You stared straight at him and asked, "Why do you do this to yourself?" Leo shrugged, sheepish smile falling off his face now that he realized you were seriously upset. "You are going to seriously hurt yourself Leo!"

"I'm sorry, _mi corazón,"_ Leo apologized.

"You still didn't answer my question," you reminded him. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Leo shrugged, a bit uncomfortable. "It's the least I can do to help out. I'm not a good fighter, but I can fix stuff." You stared at him for a second. Leo fidgeted in his seat as you looked at you. "(Y/N)?"

You spoke slowly, "I can't decide if you are clinically insane or incredibly stupid."

"What?"

You stood up and moved to sit next to him on the couch. Leo watched you warily as you grabbed his hand, uncaring of the grim covering it. "Leo," you began quietly, "how can you not see _how important_ you are to all of us? To me?"

"But," Leo began in protest. You swiftly cut him off.

"No," you sternly stated. "No buts. You are one of the most important people on this ship. Without you, all of this wouldn't have been possible."

Leo was, for once, silent as you finished talking. You frowned, worried. You opened your mouth to say something when you saw his shoulders begin to shake. You gasped in surprise when you saw Leo's face; watery eyes and tears beginning to trek down his face.

"Leo?" you asked tentatively. He looked at you with a sad smile before more tears began to fall. You quickly pulled him into a hug. He hugged back tightly as you felt your shoulder become slightly damp.

You heard him mutter, "Nadie me ha dicho eso nunca. Gracias."

You shushed him and patted his back as he began to shake more. You sat there as he cried, holding him and murmuring reassurances. After a few minutes, you felt him gradually stop shaking and you pulled back to look at him. Tear track were visible and his eyes were red.

"I'm still pretty right?" Leo joked while wiping the remaining tears off with his sleeve. You chuckled a bit before nodding.

"The prettiest."

Leo cheered a bit and you laughed again. You watched him as he tried to clean his face, but his clothes were too dirty to do anything properly. You stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. You grabbed a rag and got it wet. You gently dabbed the rag on Leo's face, cleaning up the dirt and other grim that was there. It was silent for the most part. Leo occasionally cracking a joke when he felt the need.

When you fished you set the rag down and smiled at Leo. "There," you said, jokingly examining his face, "much prettier."

With another smile, Leo said. "Thanks, I needed that."

You rested a hand on his shoulder with a sincere smile. "We're friends Leo, that's what friends do." You noticed Leo shift a bit, probably uncomfortable with all that has happened. So you said, "You wanna go prank Percy with me?"


	38. A Grumble (Percy)

You were content. You were curled up on your couch in the living room of the apartment you and Percy were living in. It was your last year at college in New Rome, and today was your 6 year anniversary. 6 years ago today you and Percy had gone on your first date, a week after the ending of the Second Titan War. You were amazed. You and Percy had managed to stay together during six insane, dangerous, and frankly annoying years of conflict after conflict.

After the third year, you and Percy agreed that big celebrations were unnecessary and a pain-in-the-ass. Every year you take the day off from whatever the day would've entailed and spent it together. Today, you and Percy decided to watch all of the Avengers and Captian America movies.

Percy looked at you with a goofy smile on his face. He poked your cheek and you turned to him with a fake glare.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?" you asked with a deadpan tone. Percy just smiled wider and poked you again. You narrowed your eyes at him, and without breaking eye contact, poked him back. He laughed and kissed you quickly. When he pulled back you rolled your eyes at him. Unaffected, Percy wrapped an arm around you to pull you into cuddling with him. You wrapped Percy in a side-hug, resting your head on his shoulder.

Percy relaxed, an easy smile on his face. "I love you, (Y/N)," Percy whispered.

"I love you too, Percy," you replied, a wide smile on your face.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Percy started shifting and fidgeting. Ignoring him, assuming he was fighting with his ADHD, you continued watching the movie.

"Hey (Y/N)?" you heard Percy whisper again. You hummed in response. You felt him tense a bit before letting a deep breath. "Marry me?"

You froze, shock. Of course, you wanted to marry him. But, you were surprised by the casualness of it. In your shocked state, you blurted out, "A group of pugs is called a grumble."

Percy tilted his head, confused. "That's nice. But, uh-"

"I'm sorry," you interrupted him, sitting up to look at him. He looked nervous and you tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I spout out random facts when I'm nervous"

Percy chuckled and relaxed minutely. "I know," he said, taking your hand in his. "But you still haven't answered my question. Will you marry me?"

Instead of answering out loud, you flung yourself at him and hugged him tightly, nodding rapidly.


	39. Any Day (Octavian)

You sighed as you were stopped in the middle of the path by a smug looking Octavian. Percy, who was standing next to you, looked annoyed and a bit confused. Octavian ignored him in favor of smirking at you.

"Hello (Y/N)," he greeted snootily.

"Hi, Octavian. What do you need?" you asked unamused, trying to get away quickly.

Octavian raised an eyebrow at you. "I think you know," he responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

You scoffed and grabbed Percy's wrist and began to pull him past Octavian. You called over your shoulder, "And you know my answer."

You pulled Percy along quietly for a few minutes before he finally asked, "What was that?"

You turned to him, stopping just outside of the arena. "I know you don't like him, but it's rude to call him a 'that'."

Percy frowned. "That's not what I mean."

You sighed, again, and shrugged your shoulder. "Just Octavian being an ass again, nothing to worry about."

Percy rested a hand on your shoulder. "You know, if he's bothering you I'd be happy to help."

You grinned at Percy as you walked into the arena. "Thanks, but I think I can handle myself."

Percy chuckled. "I don't doubt it."

 _~Time Skip~_

You groaned as you laid down on the couch you had begged Reyna for because "I'm not sitting on the floor Reyna."

You heard Octavian scoff at you as he cut open another stuffed animal, an obsession you thought was weird, but you weren't going to change him any time soon.

"So?" Octavian asked from across the room.

You scoffed at him and threw an arm over your eyes. You didn't reply at first, gathering your thoughts. Finally, you pulled together a sentence, "You're not my favorite person today."

"I'm not your favorite person on any day," Octavian replied bluntly. You shrugged, a bit awkward with your position, and flipped over on your stomach. You rested your chin on your crossed arms and watched Octavian as he finished... doing whatever he was doing. 'Predicting' Percy's ultimate doom probably. Weirdo.

"So," Octavian drawled while he turned around to face you. You groaned, already knowing what he wanted. "You sure you won't help me?"

"Yes Octavian," you sighed, "I'm sure I'm not going to give you dirt on Percy."

Octavian pouted and whined, "But (Y/N)!"

"But Octy," you mocked him, sitting up."

He crossed his arms and glared at you. You rolled your eyes and stood up. You walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. You kissed him quickly before whispering in his ear, "Percy has a panda pillow pet he's fond of."

You watched in amusement as Octavian's eyes lit up. He kissed you before turning to his work and plotting again.

 _Sorry Percy,_ you mentally apologized, _but pouty boyfriends are too annoying to deal with._


	40. You're Back (Grover)

You wrung your hands as you paced in front of the cedar tree that you resided in. For weeks you've tried to convince wandering campers that Grover was missing, but nobody listened. You would go out and find him, but you couldn't go far from your tree, couldn't leave camp. You were scared. Ever since he became a Lord of the Wild he had been traveling, but he always made sure to check in and spend time with you. Two months have gone by since you last saw Grover. The Council refused to listen to you, claimed he was a traitor.

In summary, you're stressed and no one is listening to you. Even Chiron says he's fine.

 _If only Percy was here,_ you thought, knowing that Grover's friend would listen to you, despite not knowing who you are.

You heard footstep wandering, coming closer. You quickly hid in your tree, wary of whoever might approach. With a war on the horizon, you never know who might be the good guy or the bad guy. You watched from your tree as the figure approached, pushing some bushes out of the way. The figure was tall, the light dim enough that you couldn't make out the features. It stopped, looked around, before calling out, "Uh, hello? Is there a, um, (Y/N) here?"

You were shocked and nervous. How did this person know your name? You didn't emerge as he continued to speak. "Um, I heard that you might have some info on Grover. I'm his friend, Percy. Has he told you about me?"

Oh, this was Percy. He stepped into the light and you began to recognize his features: tan skin, black hair, blue-green eyes. You hesitantly stepped out from your tree, watching as Percy's eyes widened.

"(Y/N)?" he asked. You nodded and he took a step forward with a smile. "Hey, nice to meet you."

You nodded. "Nice to meet you too. You wanted to know about Grover?"

"Um, yeah," Percy agreed, rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't heard from him in a while, and I got worried."

"He went to get help from some creatures in Central Park about two months ago. He hasn't come back, or called, or, or." You began to cry worried for Grover. Percy seemed shocked before he stepped closer to give you a hug. You gripped him tight and cried harder. He rubbed your back and tried to calm you down. When your tears subsided you pulled back and smiled at him.

"Sorry, it's just, it's been forever and I'm worried and no one will believe me that he's missing," you apologized.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm going to find him. I promise." Percy assured you. You smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you," you said, pulling away. "When I see him again, He's in so much trouble."

Percy chuckled. "Well, I'll see you soon."

 _~Time Skip~_

You left your tree once a water nymph had approached you, saying Grover was back. You ran to the camp entrance, thanking the gods. Once you spotted Grover and ran faster until you were hugging him tightly. He laughed in surprise and hugged you back, just as tight.

"H-Hey (Y/N)," he mumbled.

"Hi," you replied, pulling back with a teary smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Grover said with a sincere smile. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron walked over.

"I told you I'd find him," Percy teased, fondness in his eyes despite his tone.

"I must apologize (Y/N), I doubted you when I should have listened. Can you forgive me?" Chiron asked with a sad smile.

"Of course," you responded, leaning into Grover, happy to have him back.

"Hey," Grover spoke up, "would you guys mind if (Y/N) and I got some alone time?"

They all agreed and as you walked away you heard Percy exclaim in surprise, "Wait, they're _dating_?!"

You and Grover chuckled as you walked into the woods, still hand in hand. You walked silently until you reached the clearing that your tree stood on the outskirts of. Grover breathed in deeply, before releasing it with a sigh. "It's good to be back," he said, leading you over to a tree to sit against (one without a dryad inside). "New York City's air makes me want to gag."

You laughed and rested your head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't know, but I'd have to agree based on what I've heard."

Grover chuckled too before resting his head on yours. You sat in silence but watched as Grover's legs shook as he bounced them, a nervous habit you had noticed he had.

"Grover, are you okay?" you asked him, looking up at him. He smiled, nervous.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, shocking you.

"Obviously."

"Well, um," Grover stuttered, wringing his hands. "what, uh, what would you say if, if I asked you to, ah, marry me?"

Grover trailed off at the end as your eyes widened in surprise. You leaped at wrapping him in a hug, exclaiming 'yes' multiple times. He hugged you back.

But, just because he proposed, didn't mean you weren't lecturing him later.


End file.
